La historia de los Hermanos Katupyry
by Raluxna Miramai
Summary: ONESHOT 'detrás de escena' de la Trilogía Conocimientos Elementales. Porque no siempre la sangre define el destino.


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ los personajes registrados por J.K. Rowling le pertenece así todo su universo pottérico, sólo empleé su contexto para el desarrollo de mis personjes.

A pesar de la pareja anunciada, ésta sólo es referida, en la trilogía 'Conocimientos Elementales' se tendrá claro su participación activa y su interacción con la protagonista.

**La historia de los hermanos Katupyry**

Corriendo por el amplio patio de una antigua y bien conservada mansión de la época colonial, con detalles de la arquitectura barroca, un niño, que aún no cumplía los dos años, llevaba en su mano una pandorga con una curiosa imagen de un pájaro carpintero colorado. Correteando junto a un canino de la raza terrier que ladraba alegremente al niño quien con más fuerza niño intentaba que la brisa eleve más y más alto su pandorga, y como si su deseo se atendiera, la pandorga empezaba a elevarse con la fuerte brisa que de pronto se empezó a sentir, emocionando al pequeño. Estaba tan ensimismado con la imagen del carpintero que no prestó atención en su camino, chocando fuertemente con una joven mujer que rondaría más cerca de los veinte que los treinta años, con su cabellera plateada opaco, tan abundante que fuera recogido en un alto y elegante moño, sus distantes ojos escarlata, frios e indiferentes estaban clavados con una ceja levantada en el pequeño niño de ojos castaños claros y serenos, de un fuerte pelo escarlata opaco, quien al reconocer a la joven mujer, rápidamente bajó la mirada. El canino ladraba con más fuerza ante la presencia de la mujer quien mantenía su atención en el pequeño.

- lo siento… señora, yo… - había empezado el niño cuando la gélida voz de la mujer lo cortó bruscamente

- dónde está Yeruti? Ah?! Es que es tan vaga para no cuidarte…

- pero…

- nada de peros, mírate, estás hecho un… - no completó aún la frase, estaba examinando cuidadosamente al pequeño, al contrario de la joven, quien vestía un elegante traje para encintas, porque la mujer, a primera vista y por su vestuario no podrias adivinar que estuviera encinta de cuatro meses, el niño cuyo vestuario elegante, unos shorts de azul eléctrico y una remera de la misma tonalidad, estaban cubiertos de lodo, el canino no dejaba de ladrar – dónde te has metido, con los puercos? – los ladridos al fin estaban molestando a la mujer – y manda a ese asqueroso crup callarse!

- no… señora, yo solo… lo siento, yo… - el niño estaba a punto de entregarse a las lágrimas, era siempre la misma actitud. Cuando la mujer estaba a punto de humillarlo aún más al pequeño surgió rápidamente una niña de 14 años, con sencillo vestuario, unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas y su abundante cabellera castaña. – nany!

- mi señora! Lo siento, yo… - había empezado la niña

- Yerutí! A pesar de ser una squib, una inútil, dejas al niño en este lamentable estado… y ese crup que no calla!

- el señor me encargó y…

- oh, si, te encargó que, de servirlo como su esclava sex…

- mi señora! – interrumpió bruscamente la niña, pero al rato calló gracias a una bofetada de la joven quien sonriendo malignamente, se dio vuelta sin antes de terminar por escupir veneno

- la verdad duele, no? Una estúpida squib jamás será la señora Katupyry… antes morirás… - y así salió en dirección a la mansión, como siempre, a la biblioteca que le pertenecía y que sólo entraban aquellos que la tenían autorizadas por ella misma, dejando a la niña quien tocaba su mejilla adolorida, el crup ladrando hacia donde la joven mujer se había retirado y el pequeño niño acercándose a su nana.

- nany?

- oh… - la niña regresó a la realidad, sonriendo tiernamente al pequeño niño, quien a pesar de su corta edad comprendía perfectamente su entorno. – si, mi pequeño?

- duele? – su voz susurrante conmovió a la niña y más cuando el niño acarició la mejilla aún colorada por la bofetada de su señora – no entiendo porqué…

- vamos niño Ypeku… - había interrumpido la joven, a pesar de todo, no podía permitir que el niño completara su línea de pensamientos, su señora después de todo era la madre, aunque no comprendiera como una mujer tan vil y cruel podría ser madre del niño mas hermoso que ha conocido.- vamos, que tu padre nos espera…

- ha venido la tía Mbyju? – su ánimo se transformó con la idea de la visita de su tía

- así es, nos espera en el Patio de las Orquídeas… - el crup había dejado de ladrar y seguía a su amo y su nana hacia el patio de las Orquideas.

No lejos de donde Yeruti e Ypeku se encontraban, una joven de delicadas facciones, con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros, tan oscuros como su corta melena azabache, dando un aire juvenil a su aspecto, estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón, dado su estado de embarazo avanzado, a cualquier momento sería madre, pero no le impidió a realizar una última visita a su hermano consentido. La mujer se hallaba sentada bajo la sombra de un viñedo, con uvas a punto de madurar, en un precioso Jardín enteramente ocupado por diversas especies de orquideas, cerca donde la mujer sentaba se apreciaba una hermosa fuente decorada con estatuas de varios animales autóctonos de la región, como un hermoso guacamayo, otras aves como taguato, chaha, guyrapu y en medio de todos un magnífico colibrí posando en una pasionaria.

- y como está tu relación con… _ella… _aún no comprendo…

- Mbyju, por favor, tú no… ya bastante tengo con…

- mi querido hermano menor, te amo, pero no entiendo cómo…

- es la madre de Ypeku, mi hijo, y también espera un nuevo…

- entiendo que _esa mujer _te haya engatusado para…

- ya lo hemos discutido, si? Ya basta en darme lata toda vez que nos encontramos y…

Pero el joven hombre, con presencia austera, gracias a su profesión como hombre de negocios, heredados tras la súbita y trágica muerte de sus padres a temprana edad, dejando ambos hermanos bajo los cuidados de la familia Tuguyhu, dejó su fría mirada dando lugar a una cálida y complacida al notar la presencia del pequeño niño, su razón de existir, el niño, una clara miniatura del padre, y según Mbyju, podría ser la razón por la cual, _esa mujer _lo aborreciera tanto a su propio hijo. El pequeño rápidamente se acerca a su padre quien lo alza entre sus fuertes brazos, abrazándolo con mucho amor a su vástago, su heredero, todo lo que _esa mujer _negó a su hijo, el hombre lo entrega sin restricciones. La niña se encontraba con el crup sujeto por una correa, que ladraba animadamente por la visita.

- hola campeón, ya viste quien ha venido?

- tía Mbyju!

El niño se baja de los brazos de su padre para abrazar a su tía, quien se convirtió en una segunda imagen materna del niño. Yeruti siempre ha estado presente en la vida del pequeño, literalmente desde que ha nacido, como si su _madre _hubiera muerto en su parto, pero _ella _estaba viva, y a algunos metros de ese lugar.

- hola mi pequeño…

- bendición!

El niño había juntado sus palmas de la mano, frente a su pecho, mientras la joven sonreía por la actitud de su pequeño _ahijado_

- Dios te bendiga, mi ángel…

Ella había hecho una señal de la cruz con sus dedos frente a las palmas del niño, quien tras recibir la bendición de su madrina, se acercó a la prominente panza y colocó su oído en ella para escuchar a su primo, a su hermano espiritual.

- cuando lo voy a conocer?

- más pronto de lo que te imaginas…

- voy a ser su hermano mayor, tía, y lo voy a cuidar con mi vida, lo prometo…

- para ser un niño muy pequeño, me asombras tu inteligencia…

- dicen que es muy adelantado para su edad, mi señora…

- hola Yeruti… que sucedió en tu mejilla?

- nada señora, yo…

- la señora le pegó, tía… porque yo estaba jugando en el patio… y…

- ya pequeño, no te preocupes… Yeruti, lleva al niño a cambiarse, no… báñalo y que coloque una nueva ropa…

- si, señor… vamos niño Ypeku…

- si… nos vemos tía mas tarde para que me cuentes una historia… nos vemos papá…

Mientras el niño es llevado por su nana junto de su crup, la joven lanza una mirada asesina a su hermano.

- que?

- como dejas que _esa mujer…_

- es mi esposa… su familia nos ha cuidado después de la muerte…

- lo sé, estoy agradecida a los Tuguyhu, pero eso no…

- nunca te simpatizó Ysope…

- no pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia…

- si… entendí, mmm, pero nunca entendí…

- vamos, Ynamburu, no seas inocente, _esa mujer _solo buscaba nuestra fortuna… y lo consiguió, con Ypeku…

- Ypeku administrará toda la fortuna familiar, Mbyju…

- si no lo asesina antes…

- Mbyju!

- oh, por favor, porque crees que se ha embarazado otra vez, porque Ypeku es muy cercano a ti, fue prácticamente criado por Yeruti y…

- que quieres decir…

- nada… algún dia lo comprenderás…

Las palabras de Mbyju marcaron a Ynamburu desde aquel día, y desde entonces, temió por la vida de su heredero.

Entretanto, encerrado en el único lugar de la casa considerada su único refugio, _esa mujer, _Ysope Katupyry, se encontraba entretenida leyendo un libro, mientras acariciaba su vientre, susurraba a su retoño.

- contigo será diferente… no cometeré el mismo error en dejar a otra como esa squib cuidarte, personalmente te criaré y te volveré mi heredero… tu 'hermano' no será una molestia para nuestro ascenso definitivo, no, él no será, tiene la magia dentro suyo, pero no tiene lo suficiente, ha sido controlado por su padre, no, tu y yo seremos uno, mi propia sangre, mi propia carne, mi propio espíritu…

*************

Dos niños correteaban entre una multitud de personas, se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, donde todos disfrutaban un domingo familiar. El mayor, quien pronto cumpliría once años, era el mismo heredero de la familia Katupyry, tenía el pelo un poco más largo pero mantenía el brillo en sus ojos castaños claros, llena de picardía y serenidad, llevaba unos simples shorts verdes olivas con una camiseta negra con una imagen de un pájaro carpintero de fuerte escarlata estampado, con unos tenis sin medias. A su lado, o intentando alcanzarlo se encontraba un niño, de pelo castaño oscuro y unos profundos y penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros, de facciones elegantes, llevaba una remera naranja con unos shorts negros, y unos tenis sin medias. Ambos estaban animadísimos, hace un año había venido el Fantástico Parque de Diversiones del Tío Kame, y como no tenía el mas pequeño la altura suficiente para subir a la rueda gigante, el otro no quiso subir sin su 'hermano', pero ahora era diferente.

- oh, apresúrate Guaka!

- espérame Ypeku, eres muy rápido…

- tenemos que aprovechar, ya la próxima estaré en Paje…

- te vas… verdad?

- si… pero no charlemos, tenemos que apresurarnos, Yeruti nos encontrará después, quiero subir!

- yo también!

Ambos niños llegaron hasta el sitio donde un controlador permitía el acceso a la Rueda Gigante

- entradas…

- aquí tiene…

- él es muy pequeño aú…

- no… ya crecí… mira!

Guaka se puso bien erecto para que la placa donde indicaba la estatura le diera su razón, y por algunos milímetros Guaka consiguió subir con su 'hermano'

- wow, dije que alcanzaría!

- nunca dudé de ti…

- ey! Mira, podemos encontrar a Yeruti desde aquí

- no lo había pensado! Ayúdame a buscarla!

- si!

Mientras la rueda gigante empezaba a funcionar, ambos niños buscaban a la nana de Ypeku, en un momento después Guaka rompió el silencio

- cuando te vas?

- a Paje?

- si…

- mi papá me dijo que empezaré las clases en febrero… luego tendremos unreceso de dos semanas en julio y terminaría mis clases en noviembre…

- todo ese tiempo estarás en tu colegio?!

- si, es un internado… y tu tambien irás, después de cumplir los once años…

- no sé…

- oh! Vamos, estaremos juntos en el mismo pabellón, ya verás!

- me gustaría estar en Taguato, pero Jacare me parece bien, pero Jurumi…

- que tiene de malo Jurumi?

- nada… solo que mi mami dice que muchos que estuvieron en Jurumi fueron corrompidos a convertirse en…

- _Mymba Mongéva_

- tu papá tiene muchos problemas con ellos, verdad?

- si, mi mami me dice que debo estar orgulloso de mi papi, que él es el mejor Auror que el Ministerio ha tenido, que lleva el apellido Jerovia con honor, así como lo fue mi abuelo, y su padre y su padre…

- generaciones de aurores…

- sip…

- y tú?

- pues obvio, también seré Auror!

- a mi me gusta también…

- en serio!

- sip, y para eso…

- ajam, tenemos que ir a Paje… te voy a extrañar…

- mmm, podrías pedir a Yeruti que viva contigo, que te cuide…

- en serio! Me dejarías tener a Yeruti…

- claro! Prefiero que te cuide en lugar de sufrir en manos de los mellizos y de _esa señora…_

- te entiendo… no se como soportas a los mellizos…

- tengo a Yeruti, ella es mi mejor amiga, no, ella es mi madre…

- y mi mami?

- claro, tambien la tía es como mi madre, pero Yeruti siempre esta a mi lado…

- Ella te llevará a la Parada de Ómnibus Tagua, verdad?

- si… queda cerca del Puerto Max… como no existen muggles por esa región… me pregunto como serán las paradas en otras zonas del país…

- es emocionante, todos los niños magos reunidos en Paje…

- sip, la Parada Tagua para nuestra región…

- San Pedro, Amambay y nuestra querida Concepción…

- si, enano…

- oi! No soy enano, tengo solo baja estatura

Ambos niños estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que la rueda gigante paró, y ambos, después de tranquilizarse, reanudaron su búsqueda a Yeruti

- Mira Ypeku, allí hay gente amontonada, que será que paso?

- no lo sé… mira, son esos aurors muggles

- quieres decir policias?

- sip…

- mmm, que será…

- Guaka?

- em…

- no veo a Yeruti?

Ypeku estaba mortalmente pálido, de alguna manera, esos muggles amontonados le daba malaespina, y su nana no aparecia en ningún lugar. La rueda gigante empezó a moverse, y el niño estaba ansioso para bajar. Cuando finalmente bajaron de la rueda gigante, Ypeku salió disparado en dirección a la multitud reunida alrededor de algo, o alguien. Guaka apenas consiguió alcanzar a su 'hermano', pero se detiene bruscamente al reconocer el grito desgarrador de Ypeku, al acercarse no esperaba ser testigo de tamaña escena trágica.

En medio de la multitud, dispersada parcialmente por los policías muggles, se encontraba una hermosa joven de abundante y sedosa cabellera castaña, de facciones dulces, con sencillo juegote camiseta y jeans, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, en su mano lleva aún una garrafa de agua mineral y sobre su pecho se hallaba una máscara de cuervo artesanalmente esculpido. Guaka sintió un frío en la espina dorsal, la máscara es la firma de los Mymba Mongéva, la joven fue victima de Kerasypane

Ypeku, a pesar de los oficiales de policía intentaran detenerlo, se encontraba encima de su nana, llorando desconsoladamente, conmoviendo a la multitud

- NANA! NO PUEDES DEJARME! NO PUEDES! ME PROMETISTE LLEVARME A PAJE, LO RECUERDAS! ME PROMETISTE! ME PROMETISTE!

***********

- vamos Ypeku, recuerda que Yeruti lo hubiera querido pero…

- porque ella papi, porque?

- no lo sé… lo siento, debía ser yo quien te llevara a la Parada Tagua…

- ella me iba a llevar y… Guaka me pidió… me pidió que dejara a Yeruti… quería que Yeruti sea la nueva nana de Guaka, papá… _esa señora _y los mellizos la trataban mal! Y yo…

- te entiendo, hijo mío, te entiendo…

- papi, porqué? Solo quiero saber el porqué?

El niño se encontraba abrazado fuertemente a su padre, quien lo tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, consolando a su heredero. Estaban en la Comisaría de Concepción, ciudad natal de Ypeku Katupyry, su cuñado estaba resolviendo el problema con los oficiales muggles y así conducir la investigación los mismos Aurors, después de todo, Yeruti Ruvicha perdió la vida por causa de Kerasypane, la organización de magos oscuros conocidos como Mymba Mongéva que ha estado aterrorizando la comunidad mágica de la región.

El funeral de la joven fue sencillo, sólo asistieron la familia Jerovia, Ynamburu Katupyry y su hijo Ypeku, algunos amigos de la joven. La familia Ruvicha había sido extinguida con la muerte de su último miembro, gracias a Kerasypane, la niña había encontrado refugio con los Katupyry pero Kerasypane al fin logró atraparla.

Había sido envenenada. El agua mineral estaba completamente contaminado con una potente pocion, un veneno cuyo antídoto era difícil de ser determinado si no se tiene claro los ingredientes, receta posiblemente oscura, como todos los métodos de magia oscura empleado por los Mymba Móngeva.

Ypeku estaba destrozado, ni su crup, llamada Melissa podía animarle. Estaba en el Salón Principal de su casa cuando su padre entra sonriendo con una carta en sus manos.

- hijo! Vamos, Yeruti no querría que estuvieras triste, no con las buenas nuevas que te tengo!

- que? - El niño estaba muy desorientado, hasta que se fijó bien en la carta que su padre depositó en el regazo de su heredero. - es… es lo que creo que es?

- tienes que abrirlo para que estemos seguros, mi niño… - su padre estaba emocionado, contagiando su entusiasmo al niño, quien rápidamente quitó el contenido de la carta y empezó a leer con una voz emocionada hasta estallar de alegría

- papá! Voy a Paje!

- lo sé hijo! Espero que quedes en Taguato!

- yo también!

- que es ese entusiasmo, eh? – había ingresado al salón, _esa mujer,_ quien con el pasar de los años, no había cambiado nada, acompañada por sus mellizos, una niña de cabellera plata brillante y unos ojos castaños claros demenciales, de rostro idéntico a su madre, mientras el niño de pelo castaño claro y con los ojos de su madre con un brillo obsesivo. Melissa gruñía ante la presencia de Ysope Katupyry y sus hijos mellizos, Ynambyray y Chaha. Ypeku se mantenía con una expresión imperturbable mientras su padre, Ynambyru, inconscientemente, deja a su primogénito detrás suyo.

- nada que te pueda interesar, _querida… _

- ah! Pero si el pequeño ha recibido su carta de Paje! Me impresiona, lo juro…

- qué? Y yo creía que era squib como su _niñera…_

_- _no oses mencionarla Chaha, da mala suerte…

- uy si Ynamburay, tienes razón… no quisiera que su nombre me deje algún rastro de su mugrosidad…

- ya basta! – Ynamburu se hizo escuchar sobre los comentarios crueles hechos por sus _hijos _mellizos, abrazando a Ypeku cuyos ojos estaban cristalizados por el recuerdo de su nana – _querida, _podrías retirarte con _tus hijos_… por favor…

- claro, _querido, _después de todo, debes estar eufórico que tu _heredero_ haya mostrado la suficiente capacidad para ser aprobado por Paje, la verdad, no tenía _fé_…

- suficiente!

Mientras Ysope y los mellizos se retiraban dejando Ynamburu consolando a su hijo mayor.

- no te preocupes, Ypeku… - el niño acariciaba a Melissa quien se había tranquilizado después que _esa mujer _se haya ido con sus _hermanos_ – irás a Paje, te convertirás en un gran mago y…

- seré Auror, papá… - los ojos de Ynamburu brillaron por la determinación de su heredero – y no descansaré hasta que Kerasypane se haya disuelto, y que los responsables por la muerte de Yeruti paguen por sus actos, lo juro…

- te prometo hijo que te ayudaré a que cumplas tu promesa…

*****

Para Chaha Katupyry, las visitas de la hermana mayor de _su padre _siempre fueron un dolor de muelas sin remedio. Odiaba a esa mujer con todo su ser, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Lo único que agradecía de esas visitas es poder deleitarse con _él. _Guaka Jerovia.

- y has recibido noticias de Ypeku?

Esa es otra de las razonas por lo que odiaba a esa mujer, no permitía que se acercaran a su 'preciado' hijo, sólo el inútil de Ypeku, siempre Ypeku.

- ha sido elegido como cazador de su pabellón! Taguato! Estoy muy orgulloso…

- claro que debía heredar tu habilidad en Quidditch, hermano… estoy muy feliz que al menos 'tu hijo' haya heredado esa habilidad…

La paciencia de la hermosa niña de ojos castaños claros y cabellera de plata estaba en punto sin retorno, estaba conteniéndose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que ha estado juntando desde que se presentó en el Patio de las Orquídeas tras escuchar que Mbyju Jerovia estaba de visita, trayendo a su hijo Guaka con ella. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos castaños oscuros de la mujer, una tensa atmósfera de animosidad se instauró en el ambiente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ynamburu llevar la plática amena, Mbyju no abandonaba su fulminante mirada de la niña, quien optó por embelesarse por el niño, quien seguía atentamente a su tío, opinando y preguntando por Paje y su 'hermano' Ypeku

- Chaha! Hija, dónde… - pero la pregunta quedó en el aire, Ysope Katupyry hace gala de su presencia en el local – oh! No me han avisado de tu llegada, mi 'estimada cuñada'

- he venido a visitar a 'MI' hermano, como podrás ver…

- claro, claro, obvio… hija! Vamos…

- pero madre…

- NO! Tengo que hablar contigo… con su permiso… - y agarrando la muñeca de su hija, Ysope sale apresuradamente, como si tuviera alergia del local, dejando a una Mbyju algo aliviada, Ynamburu incómodo y un Guaka sin comprender la situación, al menos aparentaba no comprender.

Una vez a solas en el despacho de Ysope, la madre, sin levantar la voz, da un sermón a su hija, quien sabiéndose de memoria los argumentos de su madre, se pone a curiosear los libros que tanto atesora. Cuando Ysope parecía no terminar, su hija la interrumpe.

- ya madre, estoy muy enterada de tu animosidad a _esa mujer… _pero no quita el hecho que haya engendrado tan buen espécimen de mago, no lo crees?

Entendiendo rápidamente el punto de su hija, Ysope sonríe orgullosa de su heredera – impresionante hija, muy impresionante, veo que has heredado mi buen gusto… muy bien, si… - ponderando mientras recorre su despacho, su hija poniendo atención a las palabras de su madre – si, el procede de un linaje impecable… una buena cuna… si, hija me parece bien que centres tu atención en él…

- de verdad?

- si hija… muy bien! Debemos ser sutiles si deseas adquirir el apellido Jerovia, un obstáculo sería su madre y las costumbres que llevan…

- oh… - la niña se desanimó. Si, las buenas costumbres dictan que hijos de primos hermanos solo tienen engendros monstruosos. Por esa razón muchas familias evitan a toda costa la unión de primos cuyo grado sea muy cercana – entonces…

- solo te pido paciencia hija mía, paciencia… confía en mí… ya verás que Guaka Jerovia caerá a tus pies…

- confío en ti, maestra mía… - y el brillo demencial nunca abandonó la mirada de la niña Katupyry, una determinación firme se apoderó de su espiritu. Ysope había entrenado bien a su heredera, y eso la dejaba plenamente satisfecha, su legado continuaría una generación más.

*****

Cuando recibió su carta de Paje, junto a la carta de su hermana, hasta entonces no comprendía el verdadero significado de la palabra 'magia'. Su madre lo había entrenado desde pequeño junto de su hermana, estaban horas practicando en el despacho, y sólo en las horas de las comidas se encontraban con el inútil de su 'hermano mayor' y su asquerosa nana squib. _Su padre_ ya era otra historia, como su maestra nunca permitía que su hermana y él estuvieran en la misma habitación con _el hombre_ no podía opinar acerca de él. También no le interesaba, después de todo, Ynamburu Katupyry sólo tenía ojos para su primogénito, así como su madre y maestra sólo tenía paciencia en la talentosa y excepcional Chaha.

Es por eso, el pequeño Ynamburay comprendió el verdadero significado de la 'magia', da status y poder. Su maestra estaba orgullosa que sus herederos hayan conseguido un lugar en Paje. Aprenderían de los mejores y tras terminar sus estudios, se perfeccionarían con la mejor maestra en artes oscuras de todos los tiempos.

Lo que jamás imaginó fue encontrarla a _ella._

En el Gran Comedor de Paje, al sentarse en la mesa perteneciente a Jurumi, la misma casa que su madre había pertenecido, se había fijado en una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños dorados, no la había visto en la Parada de Tagua, por lo que debía de venir de otra región del país. Su hermana Chaha estaba de muy mal humor, y podía perfectamente adivinar el porqué. Guaka Jerovia estaba sentado al lado de su 'hermano' Ypeku, en la mesa de los Taguato. La cara de Chaha era digna de un poema cuando el Manantial de la Personalidad había arrojado la imagen del Oso Hormiguero para la niña quien suplicaba que saliera un águila para estar cerca de su 'amor imposible'

- Tory, Yrasema

La niña de cabellos castaños dorados avanzó hasta el Manantial, que se encontraba detrás de la gran tarima donde los profesores se ubican en sus asientos en la gran mesa principal del Gran Comedor. La hermosa fuente donde el mágico Manantial fluía poseía un aura de difícil descripción. Cuando la niña se agachó para verse reflejada en el espejo cristalino del Manantial, éste arrojó la figura de un águila.

La cara de decepción del niño no se hizo esperar al verla regresar para sentarse en la mesa Taguato al tiempo que el profesor quien llamaba la lista de alumnos comunicaba en que mesa le debía corresponder para después llamar al siguiente de la lista.

Lo que los mellizos sintieron en el momento que Guaka Jerovia e Yrasema Tory se miraron por primera vez a los ojos se podría definir como a la caída sin protección desde un alto precipicio a la oscuridad. Almas Gemelas se habían encontrado aquella noche y los mellizos no descansarían hasta separarlos por su propia conveniencia. Después de todo, eran hijos de la gran Ysope Katupyry.

*****

Cerca del pabellón principal, El Gran Comedor, donde todos los alumnos se reúnen para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, se encontraban tres jóvenes paseando. La niña quien llevaba el uniforme del Instituto Paje con los colores del pabellón de Taguato, dorado y plata, al igual del niño de su misma edad y del otro chico que aparenta ser un poco mayor que ambos niños.

- oh! Miren, es un colibrí del iris! – cerca de unas pasionarias se encontraba una rara avecilla, un colibrí con el plumaje tan exótico, con los colores del arco iris – son tan raros!

- lo veo, es realmente bello, no lo crees, Ypeku!

- si… según lo que estudiamos acerca de ellos, los colibríes del iris nos conceden un deseo si lo vemos posar en una rama…

- en serio? – se había girado la niña de unos preciosos ojos celestes cielo, con el rostro de ángel y su abundante y lisa cabellera castaña dorada – y que pedirías si el colibrí se posara en una rama…

- mmm, no lo sé… y tú Guaka, que pedirías? – en eso se giró el niño de penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros y pelo castaño oscuro

- oh, bien me gustaría ser Auror, y proteger a todos de Kerasypane…

- oye! Ahora que lo dices, yo también!

- si, lo sé, por eso lo quise, así juntos defenderemos a aquellos que no pueden por sí solos…

- que noble, Guaka! – y la niña se acerca a Guaka para besarle en la mejilla dejandolo muy sonrojado, haciendo que Ypeku soltara una gran carcajada

- oh, cállate Ypeku!

- por qué tan a la defensiva? Después de todo, Yrasema es tu… 'novia'

- no es mi novio/a – habían gritado al mismo tiempo Guaka e Yrasema

- vale, pero conste que debo ser el padrino de bodas… - continuó bromeando el chico

- entonces debemos llamar a Yrupe como madrina… - había dicho inocentemente Yrasema haciendo que Ypeku se tornara escarlata, Guaka se partió en risa junto de Yrasema pero la charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de chicos de 13 años hasta el trío

- entonces Yrupe es tu amor platónico, _hermanito – _hace acto de presencia Chaha, quien lidera el grupo de chicos junto de su hermano Ynamburay – uy que mal gusto, una sangre sucia…

- _nuestra madre _no estará complacida en enterarse…

- _nuestra madre_? oh, por favor, _esa mujer_ no es nada, que me haya llevado en su vientre no le da derecho a decidir mi vida…

- más respeto, _hermanito…_ después de todo…

- Ypeku… - Yrasema y Guaka estaban atajando a su amigo, a pesar de ser mayor a todos del grupo de sus _hermanos _estaban en desventajas – vamos… por favor…

- oh, Yrasema, deja a ese 'perdedor' y júntate con nosotros, conmigo la pasarás muy bien…

- me das asco, Katupyry… tú y tu hermana… - claramente Ynamburay no se dejó amedrentar por la respuesta de la castaña dorada, mientras Chaha se acerca peligrosamente a su primo

- mmm, _primito_, porqué no dejas a esos perdedores y te vienes conmigo…

- déjame Chaha, me enfermas… - y sin más, Guaka e Yrasema se llevan a rastras a Ypeku quien no podía soportar como sus _hermanos _se empeñan que fastidiarles el día.

Una vez en su pabellón, Taguato, Ypeku se arregla el uniforme y con voz quebrada se dirige a sus amigos.

- lo siento chicos, se supone que los debía cuidar, y no al revés.

- venga ya, Ypeku, no te preocupes, sabemos de tus intenciones, sólo que los olvidas a dejar que tu instinto de supervivencia se impone cuando te enfrentas a tus, a quienes tu sabes…

- si, Yra tiene razón, no te apenes compañero…

- gracias chicos, son los mejores amigos que un chico como yo podría tener…

- y que clase de chico eres, eh?

- tu sabes Guaka, la reputación de la sangre de _esa señora _y…

- nada de comportarte como martir, que no te queda… tu… _esa señora… _no es nada tuya sacando algunos genes que comparten y que gracias a Dios no los manifiestas…

- Guaka tiene razón…

- ya… mejor nos apresuramos, Guaka, tienes que entrenar mucho para el próximo encuentro contra Jacare…

- cierto, aún me duele la derrota que sufrimos contra Jurumi…

- no te preocupes, si ganan podrán reclamar revancha…

- Yra tiene razón… mejor…

- ustedes se dirigen al campo de Quidditch, yo estaré en la biblioteca…

- como siempre… en fin, pongámonos en marcha, nos vemos en la cena Yra…

- si, nos vemos Yra…

- claro, les guardo lugar y suerte muchachos!

*****

- estoy tan orgulloso!

- gracias papá! Sin ti… tu apoyo…

- hijo… toma esto…

Ynamburu Katupyry le había entregado un sobre a su hijo, quien ceñudo lo abrió, leyendo su contenido, a medida que la lectura seguía, levantaba alarmado de vez en cuando su mirada a su padre quien urgía con la mirada que terminara de leerlo. Era el último día de Ypeku Katupyry como alumno en Paje. Después de las vacaciones de verano tenía planeado ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, como siempre lo había planeado con su padre, pero la carta de su padre claramente echaba a tierra su castillo de las nubes.

- estás seguro, papá, no hay otra…

- estas en peligro, hijo mío, y no importa que métodos y que fines, te mantendré a salvo…

- y Guaka, e Yra, que será de ellos mientras no estoy, no los puedo dejar…

- permaneciendo aquí, hijo, morirás… lo comprendes…

- pero papá!

- es mi última palabra, está todo arreglado… por favor, hazlo, por mí…

- si padre, lo haré…

*****

Ysope Katupyry se encontraba sentada en su sillón preferido en su despacho, leyendo unos papeles cuando entra furioso Ynamburu, con un periódico mágico en sus manos, el _Tereré._

- como osas, contra tu propio hijo, me habían advertido y yo… confié en ti!

- de que me hablas, _querido…_

- de esto!

Arrojando el periódico en el regazo de su _esposa,_ ésta lo agarra con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, leyendo la portada del mismo. – _Trágico accidente con transporte aéreo muggle ocurrido la mañana del martes, cegando la vida de los 213 pasajeros y 10 tripulantes, según los reportes muggles. El hecho que llama la atención mágica está en el nombre de Ypeku Katupyry, el heredero del clan Katupyry, quien según fuentes fidedignas, el chico viajaba de incógnito a los Estados Unidos para seguir una carrera como Auror y así combatir contra la organización oscura Kerasypane, pero debemos informar de su trágico fin, muchos especulan que su muerte fue causada por los Mymba Mongéva, eliminando un adversario en potencia desde la raiz… _y bla bla bla… de eso me hablas… de la muerte de tu heredero…

- como puedes tener el corazón de piedra! Es tu HIJO!

- NO!, es TU hijo! TU lo has criado, es TU dolor, solo puedo darte mis pésames…

- eres…

- ahora, te pido que salgas de MI despacho, que tengo asuntos de que tratar…

Ynamburu había salido rápidamente del lugar como si se hubiera enterado que allí almacenaban la peste, dejando a Ysope muerta de felicidad.

- uno menos! Uno menos! Solo me falta el pedante de mi _amado y abnegado marido_!

Y la mujer se desternillo en carcajadas por la gran felicidad dada por la noticia de la muerte de su primogénito.

*****

- … ha sido un gran hombre y todos aquí presente lo echarán de menos, que descanses en paz, Ynamburu Katupyry…

El oficiante había terminado su largo sermón en memoria de uno de los grandes hombres de la región. Su esposa, de negro, lloraba a lágrima viva, apoyada por su hijo menor, Ynamburay, quien mantenía una mirada perdida, mientras su hermana se secaba con delicadeza el rostro marcado por rastros de lágrimas. El trío sólo representaba una falsa tristeza, cuando sólo sentían alegría por la muerte del único que se oponía a sus planes. Muchos sólo aparentaban sentir la pérdida de tan gran hombre, excepto un muchacho de pelo azabache y traje negro, llevaba gafas oscuras y estaba bien retirado de todos aquellos hipócritas que lloraban lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Cuando todos se retiraban al terminar el servicio fúnebre, Ysope, al sentirse observada, empezó a escanear el lugar pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso. Como pensaba, su _cuñada_ no hizo acto de presencia, después de todo, era una farsa, sólo para mantener las apariencias. Es tiempo que todos conozcan el verdadero alcance de su poder en su pais.

Tras la ida de la viuda Katupyry, delante del gran Panteón del clan Katupyry, el mismo joven de pelo azabache y gafas oscuras, oraba en silencio, sus gafas reflejaban la inscripción '_Ynamburu Ypeku Katupyry FDN 6/03/1960 FDD 3/01/2000 Hombre ejemplar, Marido ideal, Padre excepcional, QDEP'. _Al lado de la inscripción de la tumba de Ynamburu, estaba una de no menos de dos años _'Ypeku Marangatu Katupyry FDN 7/05/1980 FDD 2/05/1998 Hijo adorado, amigo singular QEPD'._

*****

- es peligroso que te vean aquí, mi niño…

- no sería buen hijo si no asistiera su entierro, madrina…

- ella tiene razón, debes volver a Norteamérica y terminar tus estudios…

- lo sé padrino, es solo, él ha hecho tanto por mí…

- vete, le diré a Guaka y a Yra que has venido…

- gracias de verdad… volveré y les juro que cada uno pagará por sus crímenes…

- vete…

Así Ypeku se había despedido de sus padrinos, los padres de Guaka Jerovia. Había violado la promesa hecha a su padre de mantenerse a salvo en Norteamérica mientras terminara sus estudios como Auror, pero al enterarse que su padre había sufrido 'un infarto fulminante' cosa que ponía en duda, más seguro que fue asesinado por _esa mujer y sus hermanos_, como también él estaba _muerto,_ toda la fortuna Katupyry pasa a la viuda. Que sorpresa tendrán en la lectura del testamento, sólo deseaba estar presente para ver sus rostros, dignos de un poema cómico.

- vamos que llegamos tarde, compañero…

- si, solo me despedía de mis padrinos…

- algún dia conoceremos al famoso Guaka Jerovia…

- cuando acabemos de formarnos, chicos… Let's go!

Dos muchachos, también trajeados de negro y gafas oscuras, uno de piel tostada y pelo dorado con reflejos azabache, y el otro de piel morena clara con el pelo azabache, acompañan al joven de pelo azabache y piel trigueña para entrar en un jeep y así dirigirse al Aeropuerto muggle en Asunción, Silvio Pettirossi, para dirigirse a Norteamérica.

*****

- y crees que ella se fijará en ti, por favor, _hermanito… _no seas iluso, no tienes…

- y tú crees que él te preferirá teniéndola a ella por favor…

- chicos, otra vez, ya les dije que tengan paciencia…

- pero madre…

- se casarán…

- lo sé, es que… el testamento nos retrasó mucho! Como es que no pude prever esa jugada, fue brillante!

- brillante!? Si no fuera por _nuestros asuntos… _estaríamos en la ruina!!!

- oh! Por favor Chaha, que tu desquiciante voz me enferma…

- no estoy LOCA!

- si continúas a este ritmo, déjame dudar!

- basta NIÑOS!

Ysope se encontraba sentada en su despacho, asistiendo la discusión de los mellizos quienes entraron bastante cabreados gracias a la noticia de la inminente boda que se realizará en menos de un mes, dejando a ambos desesperados.

- madre! Debemos impedir a cualquier costo y…

- concuerdo con Chaha, ellos no pueden, no tienen derecho, nos pertenecen…

- por primera vez les diré que no interferiremos…

- QUE!

- estas bromeando, no? Yra no puede, no tiene, ella me pertenece, es solo mía, de nadie mas, nadie la tiene que tocar, solo yo, yo, yo…

- ya fue… mamita, por que, dime porque no PODEMOS INTERFERIR!!!

- una de las cláusulas del testamento…

- oh, eso fue el colmo!

- que! Eso no es excusa, no permitiré que Yra…

- harán exactamente lo que les diga! No permitiré que vuestro capricho u obsesión arruine mis planes, hemos llegado hasta este punto… y… salgan de inmediato de mi vista y… si me entero que echaron a perder soy capaz…

Nunca habían visto a su madre perder el control, y sabiendo que ella cumplía sus amenazas, los mellizos salieron de su despacho con la velocidad de la luz, para refugiarse en sus habitaciones.

En el despacho, Ysope intentaba controlar la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco. Sus hijos a veces la trastornaban con sus rutinarias discusiones de cómo enganchar a sus amores imposibles, y exactamente ese detalle la exasperaba, que Guaka Jerovia e Yrasema Tory estaban hechos uno para el otro y no veía forma de separarlos, estaba en un callejón sin salida, o eso creía, al leer el último reporte, si, al menos le servirá de algo la unión de Jerovia con Tory, el arma definitiva.

*****

- upéicharõ es cierto, nomuña por el _rumor _de _Kaaguyjaryi…_

- ahendu peícha… los Jerovia andan ocultos desde que Yrasema Jerovia se enteró del embarazo…

- ha mba'epota…

- antes de todo, que la criatura nazca aquí, en el país, y luego huir, por eso… egueraha ko mensaje…

- néi…

La **Red de Patriotas** fue creada para obtener información y también como medio de comunicación de los **Soberanos**, llamados así a todos los que integran a la **Resistencia por la Soberanía**, quienes sin el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia, han estado luchando contra las fuerzas de Kerasypane. Uno de sus fundadores había muerto por envenenamiento, toda la firma de los Mymba Mongéva, pero los demás fundadores continúan de forma activa, defendiendo a la comunidad mágica de los atentados que provoca inestabilidad tanto entre magos como en muggles. Muchos Aurores han estado colaborando secretamente con los Revolucionarios. Ahora lo primordial está en escoltar al clan Jerovia, conocidos por luchar contra las Artes Oscuras, como lo fueron la familia Amongy, que han sido literalmente exterminados en el pasado, dejando una sobreviviente, Guilili, quien se ha casado con el famoso fabricante de posiones, Piraju Tory, ahora su hija Yrasema está en el ojo de la tormenta, gracias al _rumor_ dicho por la gran Kaaguyjaryi.

- esto es… mmm… ya veo, muy astutos, si… envíen esto de inmediato, que llegue al informante de Pilar…

- si señor! – un muchacho no más de veinte años salió corriendo en dirección a un árbol de mango para desaparecerse, mientras el hombre de pelo plata opaco y con gafas oscuras, vestido apenas con una andrajosa camisa y pantalón de vestir bien desgastado, descalzo, empuñaba su varita en dirección a una botella de _Kañahu, _una bebida alcohólica mágica, sentado en un kiosco de madera, analizaba el mensaje que le había llegado desde la región del Guairá. La nueva base fortificada de Kerasypane estaba en proceso, sonrió.

- por lo que veo, Concepción ya no es su sitio de operaciones… interesante…

- hey! Brother! Que hacesh… - un joven de la misma edad del joven de pelo plata opaco, sólo que su tez morena clara y sus preciosos ojos verde agua que resaltaban gracias al pelo azabache y una sonrisa brillante, llevaba sus ropas mejor tratadas y también calzaba sapatos, pero muy empolvorados.

- por favor… intenta hablar _jopara _o tu disfraz no funcionará…

- vamos Edward, no seas aguafiestas… que sea _gringo_ no me quita un poco…

- Hector! Basta, no estoy tan de buen humor…

- y cuando lo estás?

- muy gracioso… hablando de gracioso… cuando Liam regresará?

- a eso venía, señor amargado… - bajo su tono a un murmullo – se tardará un poco, tu sabes, nació su hijo y la pobre de…

- lo sé… me afectó su muerte también… caramba, era nuestra amiga… apuesto que Lindsay está…

- la extrañas…

- no quiero hablar de eso…

- ok, ok, brother, I don´t take the…

- te he dicho que hables _jopara, _o español si te cuesta tanto… si te descubren!

- tranquilo brother, bueno, bueno, che ra'a, contento!

- mejor… has recibido noticias de Brenda…

- yes, all ok, digo, todos bien, no veo la hora de verlo…

- de verdad lo siento, tú aquí en lugar de estar con tu hijo…

- che ra'a, don´t forget, together, juntos, como brothers…

- sabes, eres pésimo con tu _espanglish, _pero al meter el guarani, francamente, mejor en español, es menos sospechoso…

- como quieras, che ra'a… cambiando el asunto… como va el tema de la transferencia, ya estamos en Septiembre… no tardarán en localizarnos aquí, estamos muy cerca de Asunción…

- lo sé… es que se complicaron, la enfermedad de mi madrina y… el accidente de Japeusa…

- pero estamos desde finales de abril… cinco meses sin movernos de esta región… y si…

- acaba de llegar el informe, los Mymba Mongéva se han estado moviendo de Concepción a Guairá… tu sabes, creo que se encuentran más hacia el lado de Caaguazú, así…

- la zona boscosa, casi selvática… damnit, eso no es bueno…

- y me lo dices a mí…

- creo que les ha afectado mucho que conozcamos su cuartel general en…

- mi antiguo hogar, si…

- I'm sorry, luchar contra tu propia…

- familia? Dirás familia… Hector, por cuantos años me conoces…

- desde que estudiamos en la misma academia en Nueva York… como pasa el tiempo… y míranos, estamos aquí, sentados en unas sillas de madera mas viejas que mi tatarabuela y una mesa a punto de colapsar, estás sin calzado y estos zapatos del demonio, con este calor que apuesto si voy al infierno, me regreso solo para llevar un abrigo y el polvo de…

- ya entendí tu punto, sé que has estado frustrado, lo siento…

- nah, no es eso… en fin… están en mudanza dices…

- creo que esta mudanza de 'cuartel general' los ha tenido muy entretenidos…

- eso explica que no nos hayan atacado aún… aquí en San Lorenzo, a apenas 14 Km. De la Capital del País… debo admitir, fue una locura traer a Yrasema hasta aquí…

- lo sé, Guaka, Liam, tú y yo nos negamos, pero aquí es… el embarazo de Yra fue de alto riesgo, aún ella se está recuperando…

- lo que nos retrazó bastante fue el atentado contra Japeusa y esa enfermedad muggle que está matando a tu madrina…

- Diabetes… rayos, como es que jamás ella…

- existen algunas enfermedades que ni nosotros podremos comprender como revertir…

- a no ser que seas hijo de muggle…

- ni así… ok… cuando partiremos?

- ah! Si, voy a organizar con Guaka y posiblemente iremos dentro de tres dias…

- good…

- em, Hector…

- si?

- gracias por apoyarnos…

- no problem, che ra'a!

Ambos hombres se levantan de sus sillas, el de piel morena deja unos billetes en la destartalada mesita y cada uno sigue rumbos distintos.

*****

- como que desaparecieron!

- es como si…

- di! Vamos, di que lo has perdido!

- lo siento madre…

- eres…

Ysope Katupyry caminaba furiosamente en su nuevo despacho, en la gran mansión que mandó construir hace más de tres años, y ahora estaba claro que debía haber esperado más para la mudanza. La criatura Jerovia ya había nacido hace más de seis meses, SEIS! Era imperdonable que sus subordinados la hayan perdido el rastro.

- no puede ser, me niego a perderla…

- madre… de que hablas?

- Ynamburay, eres un inútil como tu padre! – dicho esas palabras, de inmediato Ysope se arrepintió al notar el dolor reflejado en el bello rostro de su hijo menor, se arrodillo ante él y empezó a reconfortarlo – lo siento tanto, mi pequeño, no quise ofenderte…

- pero tú…

- estoy algo… se me pasará… comprendo tus esfuerzos es solo que…

- no entiendo porqué tanta obsesión con la hija de Yra, madre…

- obsesión? OBSESIÓN! Tú, mas que nadie, cuestionándome mi obsesión por la hija de la mujer que tanto añoras…

- solo quería entenderte, madre…

- tengo planes para la niña… es todo lo que necesitas saber…

- y su madre, Yra?

- ella, mmm, no paré en pensar sobre ella…

- puedo quedármela?

- si la atrapas con su hija, no tengo objeción ninguna, hijo…

- la traeré, aunque me cueste la vida!

Ysope solo sonrió de lado ante la determinación de su hijo, es bueno manipular la obsesión dirigiéndolo a su favor. Pronto la niña estaría bajo su custodia.

*****

- no puedo creer que estamos ya hace un año en este lugar… es increíble…

- si… es un buen lugar, excepto cuando hay desborde del Río Paraguay, es deprimente como los muggles…

- vamos compañero, no te pongas así… y que compraste para tu ahijada…

- Liam, cuantas veces he dicho, no soy el padrino de la niña, ella encontrará su propio tutor…

- pero, y el bautismo?

- has llegado hace unas semanas, no te contamos que fue bautizada sin padrinos?

- y eso?

- el _rumor…_

- tonterías… que? Porque pones esa cara como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia?

- como te atreves, Liam, eres mi mejor amigo, como Hector, pero deben entender y respetar nuestras…

- ya entendí, lo siento compañero, no pensé que te cabrearías de esa manera, cielos, eres un amargado…

- Hector siempre me lo recuerda, no se porque…

- porque tiene razón…

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en un pequeño atracadero a orillas del gran Río Paraguay, tenían cañas de pescar y unos baldes a sus lados con uno que otro pescado atrapado. Uno llevaba el pelo cobrizo fuego tan largo hasta los hombros y llevaba gafas oscuras, con una camisa sin abotonar bien andrajosa y pantalón bien gastado y mugriento, sin calzados, mientras el otro joven de ojos verdes musgo y pelo dorado con reflejos azabache, teniendo su camisa y pantalón en mejor estado y calzados a su lado, teniendo sus pies como su compañero en el agua.

- faltan unos días para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Mainumby…

- si, un año, como pasa el tiempo, Hector ahora está con Brenda y su hijo Virgil, hace poco fue su cumpleaños también, espero que le haya gustado nuestro regalo… lo siento si no pudiste estar con tu ahijado…

- habrá muchos cumpleaños para compensar, además es solo su primer año, no lo recordaría igual quienes estuvieron y quienes no…

- en agosto es el cumpleaños de Asaf, verdad?

- así es y creo que como padrino suyo le darás un digno regalo…

- ya lo hemos discutido Liam…

- no! Miracles así lo deseaba y también yo, Lindsay y tú son sus padrinos, no hay vuelta atrás…

- pero…

- Lindsay te ama, como no puedes entender… y sé también que la amas…

- como?

- Hector…

- lo mataré, te juro… por boca floja…

- porqué no aceptas que estás perdido sin mi hermanita, eh? Nada me dejaría más feliz que ella y tú…

- seamos sinceros, Liam…

- no! Sé sincero tu, cabeza hueca, mi hermana te ama y la amas, yo no le veo…

- mi sangre, soy…

- sé perfectamente y pienso igual que Hector, Guaka e Yra, debes ser feliz y no dejar que el estigma de… debes seguir en frente…

- ella querrá hijos…

- y?

- no te molesta…

- mira, mientras omites los detalles, me haría inmensamente feliz que tengas una familia, te lo mereces, en serio…

- no lo sé…

- y más, no acepto tu relación con mi hermanita si no me nombras padrino de tu primer hijo… mejor hija, prefiero una niña como ahijada, si es niño, que sea Hector…

- eres un caso perdido Liam, en serio…

*****

Chaha Katupyry caminaba rápidamente a través de las calles atestadas de muggles, en la segunda ciudad más importante del País, y según las malas lenguas muggles, es la cuna del terrorismo, lugar perfecto para las transacciones que la organización realiza para sus propios fines. Al fin llegaba hasta el callejón donde varios vendedores muggles dejaban a muestra sus artículos, ropas de segunda mano, calzados de marcas falsificadas, los famosos DVDs piratas, en fin, el corazón del comercio de la región Este.

El callejón daba la opción de dos caminos, sólo visto por magos y brujas, la otra era habitual de los muggles. Entrando en el callejón correcto, llega hasta el Bar Meia Noite, allí muchos iban en capuchas, el ambiente oscuro era ideal para tratar de negocios, rápidamente encuentra su informante, Joao DaVila.

- srta. Katupyry, o prazer e meu reencontrarla…

- por favor, DaVila, não tenho muita paciência para você... na verdade, minha mestra me mandou, si fosse por mim...

- eu sei, eu sei... minha cara, tenho ótimas noticias...

- estou escutando...

Odiaba al hombre sentado a su frente, un miserable squib, quien conocía ambos mundos como si fuese su palma de la mano, todo lo referente al bajo mundo criminal. No tenía opción, era un valioso informante, y un maldito mercenario. Solo leal al mejor postor.

Su rostro salpicado de viruela de dragón y la falta de dientes además del ojo izquierdo daban una apariencia escalofriante. La primera vez que lo vio, fue llevada por su madre, así la joven serviría de nexo con el maldito squib. Odiaba con todo su ser, si no fuera por su buen sentido auditivo por los cotilleos, hace siglos sería comida de peces.

- ouvi dizer que a **Red de Patriotas** está mais forte a cada dia...

- não é novidade...

- oh, bem... – en ese momento la aspera mano con dos dedos faltando intentó agarrar la suave mano de la joven de pelo plata brillante – agora mesmo tenho um branco na mente, mas si voce fosse gentil…

- ah? Não! Não se atreva a mi tocar novamente... seu – la joven rápidamente se levanto de la silla cuando el otro hombre abrió una amplia sonrisa, llevando sus manos atrás de la cabeza al tiempo de equilibrarse en dos patas de su silla – porque ta sorrindo, ah?

- so tenho uma pregunta… cuanto voce esta desposta a dar si tenho a localizaçao dos Jerovia, ah?

- depende que tão acertada seja a sua informação...

- garanto-le que... poderá ter o seu amado Guaka em suas mãos...

- ta... cuanto?

- uma noite de prazer, lujuria y gozo com você...

- o que?

- é meu preço... bem barato, considerando...

- espero pra seu bem... que esteja certo, ou si não...

- garanto, você ficará satisfeita com o que te der... vamos, minha cara...

Y deseando con todo el corazón conseguir olvidar la peor noche de su vida, Chaha Katupyry abandona el Bar junto del squib Joao DaVila para un motel, pagar el precio por la información que tanto tiempo ha estado esperando.

*****

- que los cumplas, que los cumplas feliz, viva Mainumby!

Estaban en el comedor de un quincho, en una hermosa casa de una planta, con un amplio patio con muchos árboles frutales y una magnífica vista del río Paraguay, disfrutando una hermosa velada. El hermoso atardecer daba a indicar que la fiesta íntima celebrada por los abuelos Tory y Jerovia, junto del matrimonio más joven, y dos hombres, Edward Galton y Japeusa Tory, el hermano menor de Yrasema, idéntico a la hermana en cuanto a su pelo y ojos, pero físicamente parecido a su madre mientras la hermana había heredado los rasgos del padre.

- mami, mami, quiero pastel de chocolate, dame!

- claro princesa, madre, podrías ayudarme…

Mientras la sra. Tory ayudaba a su hija y a su nieta, junto de la sra. Jerovia, el sr. Tory y el sr. Jerovia se encontraban conversando animadamente en el quincho cerca de la parrilla del asado. Guaka, Japeusa y Edward, antes llamado Ypeku Katupyry, conversaban viendo el anochecer.

- dos años… - suspiró Japeusa – dos años…

- lo sé…

- no sé ustedes, pero estos últimos dos años… ver crecer a mi tesoro… no existen palabras… - Guaka mantenía su mirada embelezada hacia su hija, quien se divertía con su madre y abuelas

- no te arrepientes de… - Japeusa también tiene posado su mirada en las mujeres

- ni un segundo…

- se merecen ser felices…

- sabes Yp… Edward… a pesar del _rumor_… Yra y yo deseamos que nuestro tesoro encuentre esa protección, ni aunque nuestra vida…

- no Guaka, no necesariamente vosotros perderéis la vida…

- Yra y yo sabemos que un tutor es lo que ella hallará y ese tutor la amará como si fuera de su propia sangre… sólo así se mantendrá a salvo de Kerasypane… por eso…

- no hace falta que lo menciones… te lo prometí, a ti y a Yra… y lo cumpliré…

- gracias hermano… me dejas aliviado sabiendo que lo cumplirás…

- aunque me cueste la vida, velaré por Mainumby hasta que encuentre la protección del _rumor…_

- es injusto – la voz de Japeusa tenía claro su tono resentido, tras un silencio que lo incomodaba – vuestros estilos de vidas perturbados por un _rumor_, éramos tan felices y…

- felices Japeusa? Cuándo?

- yo…- la mirada resentida del muchacho hacia Edward quien mantenía su mirada oculta bajo las gafas, a pesar de la oscuridad imponente, podría adivinarse un extraño resplandor en los ojos del auror. Pero antes de poder contestar, un hombre apareció, claramente transtornado, se puso delante de los abuelos de la niña

- DaVila nos delató, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar al refugio en la zona Este…

No necesitaban palabras, estaban preparados para tal amenaza, de inmediato Yrasema y Guaka se movilizaron, seguidos por sus padres y amigos.

- Guaka, mejor llamo a Surubi, con él llevaré a Yra y la pequeña por un camino alternativo…

- si… prefiero de ese modo, los Tory vendrán conmigo… te deseo suerte hermano…

- para ti también…

Tan pronto Edward arrancó el BMW de color tierra, Yrasema en el asiento trasero junto de una nerviosa Mainumby quien tenía fija su mirada en su padre, en el copiloto un joven de la edad de Guaka e Yrasema, de ojos castaños claros y pelo castaño claro atado en una baja coleta, Surubi, daba las indicaciones a Edward sobre el camino a seguir. Yrasema y Mainumby mantenían sus miradas en las personas que quedaban atrás, teniendo el horrible presentimiento de nunca más reencontrarlos. Edward, por el espejo retrovisor, sentía que una parte de su corazón irremediablemente se perdió al ver cada vez más lejano la imagen de las personas que más se importaron en su vida con él.

*****

Definitivamente esa no era su noche. El plan fue simple, llegar al refugio donde se mantenían los Jerovia, raptar a la niña y sus padres, llevarlos a la nueva fortaleza y borrar toda 'evidencia'. Jamás imaginó que el refugio haya sido evacuado, sin rastros.

- mi señor… han desaparecido… - un encapuchado se había acercado temerosamente a Ynamburay Katupyry, quien mantenía fijo su mirada en lo que había sido la habitación de una niña de no más de dos años – que haremos?

- esperar por la señal de mi hermana… es todo lo que podemos hacer y clamen a los cielos que nuestra señora reciba buenas noticias…

Eso era lo que más temía, la furia de Ysope Katupyry, ya se han pasado dos años del nacimiento de la niña, y aún no han podido colocar sus manos en ella, ni en sus padres.

Saliendo de aquel refugio, Ynamburay intenta imaginar a su bella Yrasema, cuidando de la niña con dulzura, siendo observadas por el malnacido de Guaka. Su frustración lo estaba enloqueciendo, como fue capaz de permitir esa unión. Sólo queda esperar por noticias, es todo lo que le queda.

*****

Algo ha fallado, es todo lo que viene a su mente. Yrasema y la niña lo presienten, él lo presiente. Liam y Hector pronto se reunirán, todo está listo para abandonar el país, pero porque existe esa persistente sensación que todo lo planeado no resultará?

- Ypeku?

- Yra… he dicho, llámame Edward…

- lo siento…

- la niña?

- tuve que darle una poción para dormir sin sueños… está muy inquieta, demasiado… Guaka tenía que estar aquí, su trayecto era más…

- si, era más corto, tomamos el camino más largo, lo sé…

Edward, quien llevaba su pelo azabache en una coleta, y con sus inseparables gafas oscuras, vestido con un pantalón mas cuidado y un sueter en tonos oscuros, sentado en el balcón de un modesto apartamento, observando el movimiento de los transeúntes en la calle. Yrasema en cambio llevaba una ropa más cálida, estando en pleno invierno sub-tropical.

- Edward, no hemos tenido noticias, y se supone que ellos debían estar esperándonos, y no nosotros…

- quizás, el ómnibus se haya, no sé, se haya averiado en el camino, sucede muy frecuentemente…

- quizás tengas razón…

- ey, no pongas esa cara, no te preocupes, llegarán salvo y sano…

Una rápida sucesión de ruidos llaman la atención de Edward e Yrasema, quienes se apresuran a llegar hasta dónde tres jóvenes de la edad de Yrasema se hallan con varita en mano, listos para defender. Edward también se acerca. Aquel joven, que los acompañó hasta el nuevo refugio, Surubi, mientras los otros, muy parecidos entre sí, se encuentran delante de la puerta de una habitación, donde Yrasema se dirige rápidamente.

- identifícate! Santo y seña!– había hablado Surubi

- soy Japeusa Tory! – Yrasema ahoga un grito de alivio – 31 de mayo!

- sabe el santo y seña… será él?

- déjalo pasar… Mbopi, Kavaju, tengan sus varitas listas…

- si! – el joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos acaramelados, Kavaju

- por supuesto… - el otro joven, un poco más alto que su compañero, pero con la misma constitución física y sus ojos más oscuros pero el pelo más claro, Mbopi.

- gracias a los cielos estas bien! Y los demás? – apenas Japeusa entró en la habitación, su hermana corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente. Pero por la cara de desolación que traía Japeusa, era signo inequívoco de alguna catástrofe – Japeusa, dime, que…?

- están muertos… - había dicho así de golpe, sin anestesia

Y el mundo de Edward Galton parecía desmoronarse, todos los cuidados y ahora. Se sentía desorientado, igual cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, la historia parecía repetirse. Mbopi rápidamente se aproximo a Japeusa, agarrándole por el cuello de su pulóver, siendo másalto, logró alzar al muchacho quien lo miraba con terror.

- como rayos lograste sobrevivir!?

- estaba aterrorizado y… no me vieron… yo…

- te convertiste en cangrejo? – su hermana estaba anonadada

- lo siento Yra… pero estaba… fue todo tan repentinamente… yo…

- mejor nos cuentas hasta los mínimos detalles – había ordenado Edward al muchacho, quien asintió, sentándose en el sofá, acompañado de los demás, era una historia confusa con un final trágico.

*****

- por favor Guaka… no lo hagas más difícil…

- el día que decida unirme a ti, el infierno congelará…

- ya no tienes a nadie…

- gracias a ti…

- Guaka… por favor!

- sólo por encima de mi cadáver! Expell…

- Avada Kedavra!

Sólo fue instintivo, no tenía intención, pero él la obligó, jamás lo habría dañado, lo amaba con todo su ser.

Chaha Katupyry estaba en shock. Apenas unos minutos había asesinado a todos los pasajeros del minibús que estaba dirigiéndose hacia Asunción. Habían bloqueado todas las grandes rutas para evitar el escape de los Jerovia. Y finalmente cuando uno de los Mymba Mongéva había detenido el minibús, cuyos pocos pasajeros que pusieron resistencia, entre ellos, Piraju Tory, habían sucumbido a la Avada Kedavra. Cuando Chaha apareció en el local, Guaka estaba plantando batalla, defendiendo a sus padres y suegra. Rápidamente la mujer de cabellera de plata brillante eliminó no sólo a la mujer que le profesaba profundo odio, sino al padre de su grande amor y a la mujer que parió a la maldita perra que lo apartó de su lado. Al encontrarse totalmente en desventaja numérica y el dolor de perder a sus padres, Guaka continuó luchando, hasta que Chaha finalmente lo neutralizó, dejándolo a su merced. Lo que jamás imaginó es que su amado Auror tuviera una varita de repuesto, dispuesto a continuar luchando, muriendo como un maldito héroe, jamás doblegándose a los amos absolutos de la región.

Al recuperarse del inminente hecho que ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su gran amor, Chaha, instintivamente se acercó al cuerpo inerte del Auror, acunándolo entre sus brazos a medida que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para encontrar un método para recuperarlo, pero su mente sólo entregaba soluciones en blanco, sin esperanza. El dolor finalmente dio paso al grito más desgarrador que los presentes pudieran recordar. Los demás Mymba Mongéva rápidamente arreglan la escena del crimen para que los muggles encierren el caso como un accidente, quemando las victimas dentro del minibús en llamas. Chaha observa el incineración del vehículo con ojos vacíos, manteniendo el auror inerte entre sus brazos. Además de haber perdido al gran amor de su vida, no había rastros de la niña y su madre, habían sido utilizados de señuelos. Quizás tenga que enfrentar la furia de su madre, pero ahora sólo estaba preocupada en ofrecer los ritos funerarios a Guaka Jerovia, lo llevará al mausoleo Katupyry, en Concepción, su ciudad natal, así lo habría deseado y al menos ese deseo se lo concedería.

*****

La nueva fortaleza estaba bien resguardada por la selva atlántica de la región, no fue fácil llegar hasta el sitio, pero al menos se infiltrarán y obtendrán todas las respuestas.

Edward, junto de Liam y Hector ya habían llegado hasta el sitio, vigilando, esperando una brecha en la seguridad.

Al menos Yrasema está segura en el nuevo refugio, eso lo tranquiliza, en cambio, lo que en verdad lo deja aprehensivo son las pesadillas de la niña, que las tiene cuando Yrasema se ausenta por motivos de seguridad, quedando con uno de sus guardianes, pero principalmente los tiene cuando Japeusa está cerca. Eso último lo deja aún más paranoico, sobre la lealtad del hermano de Yrasema, haber huido de forma tan cobarde, abandonando a sus propios padres, no ha despegado un ojo en el muchacho, quien ha estado intentando redimirse por su desatinado comportamiento, pareciendo que sólo Yrasema quien le tiene confianza.

- mejor entremos… el cambio de guardia sólo dura tres minutos… estás listo, Edward?

- si Hector… Liam?

- estoy listo! Vámos…

Los tres amigos rápidamente se dirigen a la fortaleza, saltando algunas vallas de seguridad. Al comprobar los pasillos despejados, se separan, cada uno con una misión en específico.

Una hora después, Edward, quien había sido el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro, estaba poniéndose nervioso por la demora de sus compañeros, hasta que un joven de piel tostada y pelo rubio con mechones azabache aparece de improviso

- santo y seña?

- 3 de marzo

- bien… que has conseguido?

- no tuve mucho tiempo para copiar, quizás la próxima… pero tengo lo suficiente para un plan de contraataque…

- Liam…

- ya sé ya sé, aún no es momento…

Finalmente el joven de tes morena llega hasta sus amigos

- santo y seña!

- 3 de marzo

- y bien Hector?

- algunas novedades sobre la utilidad de Mainumby para ellos…

- perfecto… debemos irnos con cautela y volver por más… estaba pensando regresar a Norteamérica con los nuevos resultados.

- me parece buena idea… además Lindsay…

- Hector, no estoy de humor…

- Hector, no es momento…

- sólo decía, está bien, par de amargados, mejor salir de aquí antes que nos rastreen…

Los tres aceptan y desaparecen.

*****

- dices que se encuentran en ese apartamento… jamás me imaginé que fueran osados en refugiarse en… no te preocupes, serás recompensado…

Ysope Katupyry sonríe ampliamente, finalmente la niña será capturada y su informante, quien se retiró apresuradamente del despacho, un ser de máxima confianza sólo había pedido un favor, mantener Yrasema Jerovia con vida, no es un pedido muy difícil de satisfacer, después de todo, Ynamburay sería quien la rescatará con su hija.

- hijo, ya sabes tu papel…

- la traeré maestra… no fallaré – esto último lanzando una mirada venenosa a su hermana quien apretaba fuertemente su quijada para evitar explotar delante de su maestra

- si no fuera por mí, nuestro informante jamás entregaría lo que nos ha estado entregando…

- no sé…

- maldito!

- basta! Chaha, no quiero verte, así que mantente fuera de mi vista si no quieres experimentar mi furia… mi verdadera furia…

- pero maes…

- ya he dicho y mi palabra es ley y sagrada!

- si… - mientras Chaha sale cabizbaja del despacho mientras su hermano se mantenía erguido con arrogancia, observando a su madre aproximarse

- hijo, confío que lo harás magníficamente…

- tenlo por hecho!

- bien! Excelente! Sólo una cosita insignificante…

- si?

- Imperio!

*****

Una hermosa joven de piel tostada, cabellera azabache con mechones dorados y ojos ambarinos, con jeans y una camiseta con estampa de flores, sapatillas y el pelo recogido en un alto moño, se dirige al jardín, donde un joven de pelo color fuego y gafas oscuras, vestido con jeans y camisa sin abotonarse con tenis oscuros, se encontraba leyendo unos papeles contenidos en carpetas. La joven llevaba una bandeja con algunas golosinas y una tasa de café.

- mucho papeleo?

- Lindsay! Me has pegado un susto de muerte!

- lo siento, no fue mi intención…

La joven se había acomodado a su lado, observando al joven, quien algo intimidado por la presencia serena de la misma, no lograba concentrarse en sus 'papeles'.tras un largo silencio, Edward levanta su rostro para contemplar la imagen de la muchacha quien admiraba el despejado cielo, pensativa, intrigando al Auror.

- un galeon por tus pensamientos!

- eh?

- que tanto piensas?

- oh! Bueh… tonterías…

- vamos Lind… somos amigos, no?

- si claro, amigos…

- lo siento, no fue mi intenc…

- nunca es tu intención… Edward… es que… olvídalo…

- no soy el indicado para…

- no me vengas con lo 'no soy lo más indicado para ti, Lind' esa es excusa injustificable…

- pero…

- por si lo olvidas… tus mejores amigos jamás se dejaron llevar por las reglas!

- es diferente…

- diferente? No… no lo es…

- mi sangre…

- no tiene nada que ver con la herencia de sangre, Edward… quítate ese complejo… debes ser feliz y…

- sólo te causaré dolor… es lo último… - lo interrumpió la joven.

- recuerdo aún… cuando Hector, siendo heredero de Rainbow, un 'sangre pura' desafió a todos, al negarse continuar con Miracles Waldeyer, también heredera directa de Rainbow y sangre pura, para casarse con Brenda, una muggle…

- Brenda apenas era una camarera… - lo embargó la nostalgia - la mayor de tres hermanas, de familia humilde… y pensar que se conocieron en una premier de una cinta muggle muy conocida…

- lo recuerdo – sonrió al muchacho pelirrojo - se llamaba Titanic, muy buena historia… a pesar de ser muggle, Hector se enamoró de ella y ella correspondió sus sentimientos… wow, el escándalo que se armó…

- y más cuando tu hermano se comprometió con Miracles…

- lo ves… no siguieron las reglas impuestas por sus familias, siguieron a su corazón…

- es diferente, espera! – la joven lo iba a interrumpir, pero el muchacho con un ademán de manos, pidió que escuchara - Es diferente porque Hector solo desafió a su Tutor, el sr. Porth, quien lo ha cuidado desde que era un crío de 7 años, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente sufrido en una de las plantas de procesamiento de perfumes… fue horrible, la mala publicidad que se tejió a su alrededor…

- le costó a Hector y Liam reconstruir de las cenizas a la Empresa Rainbow, volviendo a sus orígenes… en la isla Rainbow, en Gran Bretaña…

- si… pero al final, Hector, es cierto, formó una hermosa familia con Brenda, su pequeño Virgil, es el retrato de su madre…

- pero parece que de temperamento es idéntico a Hector, pobre niño, los problemas que le seguirán…

- aunque Brenda esté familiarizada con el mundo de Hector, aún oculta a sus parientes sobre el mundo de su marido y de su hijo, no me imagino cuando sea el tiempo que Hector tenga que asistir al Instituto de Salem…

- creo… que Hector está pensando enviarlo a Hogwarts…

- porqué?

- Liam también lo ha estado pensando…

- pero si es en Gran Bretaña!

- lo sé… pero desde la muerte de Miracles… Liam ha estado…

- lo sé, algo distante…

- Asaf es un buen niño, me recuerda a Liam de pequeño… sólo heredó el carácter de su madre…

- no comprendo porqué Hogwarts?

- es la mejor de Europa, además Rainbow…

- aquí en Norteamérica no es tan segura, verdad?

- todo el asunto del terrorismo muggle, creo que es la principal causa, o tal vez, sea parte del…

- plan de… Liam siempre se destacó en realizar estrategias…

- lo heredó de mi padre…

- aún…

- es agente del FBI, sí… sólo que ahora se dedica a supervisar los novatos, deja más tranquila a mi madre…

- la vi, está atendiendo a unos alumnos…

- en sus vacaciones suele atender a niños que necesitan refuerzos en el verano, es una gran maestra…

- escuché que estás a punto de convertirte también en maestra…

- si, falta mi tesina y…

- me alegro que construyas tu vida, Lind…

- sería completa si tú…

- lo hemos hablado Lind… sólo estas encaprichada por el amigo de tu hermano…

- no es capricho, porque piensas que una niña de 15 años no puede enamorarse de un chico de 18… es porque soy muggle, que no heredé la magia como mi hermano, que él si tiene gran talento, todos los premios que ganó en Salem lo corroboran, porque…

- estás colocando palabras en mi boca, Lindsay, sabes perfectamente que jamás me importó que fueras muggle, Liam es mi mejor amigo, es hijo de muggles, tan gran mago, Hector y yo lo reconocemos como el mejor, Miracles y Hector, sus mejores amigos desde Salem, sabes perfectamente que a Miracles no le importó que fuera hijo de muggles, lo que generó tanto escándalo como la relación de Hector con Brenda… no les importó porque…

- estaban enamorados? Si! Y yo también Edward… estoy enamorada de ti, porque no lo comprendes!

- Lind…

- no! No me callaré! Te amo! Porque no lo comprendes!

La joven, ya de pie, temblaba de pies a cabeza, de furia y frustración, Edward no sabía como actuar, solo quedaba cabizbajo, apretando sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo. Odiaba dejarla en ese estado, se odiaba a si mismo no poder corresponder libremente los nobles y puros sentimientos de la joven. Lindsay salió de allí hecho una furia, caminando por el sendero del jardín, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tras observar nuevamente el despejado cielo azul, sintió de pronto unos fuertes brazos envolviéndola, no era necesario saber quien la abrazaba con tanta vehemencia, posesión y cariño. Sus sentimientos eran tan cristalinos que era imposible ignorarlos, esa barrera que tanto empeño ha estado construyendo pero que jamás logrará seguir de pie con el transcurrir del tiempo. Permanecieron así por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

- lo siento… te amo Lind… con todo mi ser. No quiero que salgas herida, es todo, jamás me lo perdonaría…

- te comprendo, créeme… te comprendo, pero no permitas que…

- no puedo… sencillamente no puedo, sabes cual es mi prioridad…

- la es de todos, incluso la mía… este asunto afecta a todos por igual y cueste lo que cueste, estaré a tu lado, como amiga… como amante…

- Lind…

- te amo…

No dio tiempo para Edward responder, estaba correspondiendo el efusivo beso de Lindsay, nada existía a su alrededor, solo ambos jóvenes enamorados. Pero la feliz dicha debió ser interrumpida.

- lo siento…

Ambos se separaron con un pequeño salto, el susto se incrementó al notar el rostro sombrío de Hertor Wheeler.

- Hector?

- que sucedió?

- lo que más temíamos, Edward… lo que más temíamos!

*****

Debía admitir, los guardianes lucharon valientemente. El primero en caer fue el muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos acaramelados, estaba tan concentrado, verificando el perímetro del refugio que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando apareció detrás suyo. O eso creía, porque al momento siguiente, un muchacho muy parecido al que acababa de caer por su Avada Kedavra, un poco más alto y más fornido, salió a buscar a su compañero, encontrándose con la escena en pleno. El grito de advertencia debió alertar al tercer guardián y las protegidas dentro del refugio. No fue difícil deshacerse del segundo guardián, quien debía admitir, dio una buena pelea, lástima que fuera uno de los que formaban parte de la Resistencia por la Soberanía, un _Soberano _que no tenía nada mejor que dar su vida por una causa perdida, que desperdicio de talento mágico. Finalmente un muchacho de ojos castaños claros y pelo castaño claro atado en una baja coleta, Surubi, un Soberano que ha dado buenos dolores de cabeza, debía admitir que plantó cara dando una batalla digna, pero sus talentos no llegaban ni un décimo de sus propios poderes.

- ALÉJATE!

Allí estaba la causa de todo, la mujer que engendró el mayor tesoro que la humanidad jamás imaginó. En esa habitación no había señales de la presencia de la niña. Claro, está dentro del closet, el mismo que su madre con tanto empeño trata de proteger.

_- _déjala, porqué la quieres? Es solo una niña…

- es el tesoro de mi ambición… - acercándose peligrosamente a la joven de ojos celestes cielo.

- canalla, primero me arrebatas a mi amado y ahora deseas mi cuerpo mientras mi niña, mi niña…

- no me interesas, solo deseo a la niña, sus valiosas lágrimas de devastación- empiezan a forcejear, la mujer impidiendo que el hombre se acercara al closet, hasta que su paciencia se terminó – ya basta! AVADA KEDAVRA

Como si despertara de un sueño, Ynamburay observa impotente como su amada Yrasema yacía inerte en el suelo, fue solo un instante, pero todo su mundo se derrumbó, de pronto, sintió nuevamente que su mente vagaba hacia un mundo sin preocupaciones.

La mujer yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos en terror. No era necesario pero ya estaba hecho. El closet, allí se encontraba el tesoro, al abrirlo, una pequeña de hermoso rostro empapado de lágrimas que brotaban de sus intensos y penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros, poseía una expresión inolvidable de miedo y odio. La atrapo antes que intente escapar, llora clamando por su madre quien no acude a su llamado, la niña pelea ferozmente pero su fuerza la abandona progresivamente.

Apenas la niña se encuentra en sus brazos, aparecen otros servidores, ordena incinerar el refugio, sin antes llevar el cuerpo de la joven madre, después de todo, su hijo le agradecerá que haya salvado lo último de su 'único y verdadero amor'

Ya nada le impedirá conquistar a todos, su tesoro se encontraba en sus brazos, el mundo le pertenecía!

*****

Interesante como la seguridad en el sitio se ha rebajado, o podría ser una emboscada. Edward y Liam se encontraban penetrando en la Fortaleza de Kerasypane en plena Alerta Amarilla. Los cabecillas no se encontraban en ese sitio, una oportunidad rara, conseguida gracias a las maniobras de distracción planeadas por Hector y Liam, fueron meses desesperantes el no poder actuar desde la noticia del ataque al Refugio y la muerte de Yrasema, además del rapto y tortura que la pequeña Mainumby estaba sufriendo.

- aquí debemos separarnos…

- te espero en el punto de huida…

Ambos amigos se separan en una intersección, mientras uno se encarga de encontrar a la niña Jerovia, el otro debe reunir la máxima información de los planes de Kerasypane con relación a la pequeña Mainumby. Edward llega hasta el Salón de planes, burlándose del nombre de dicho lugar, algunas veces las mentes oscuras son tan predecibles.

No pierde tiempo, realiza unos cuantos hechizos obteniendo copias de todos los pergaminos hasta que se percata de unos planes, un Mausoleo, aquí en la fortaleza, Edward revisa los nombres y abre sus ojos por su descubierta: Ysope Katupyry está transfiriendo todo el clan Katupyry a la nueva fortaleza, destruirá la antigua que fue hogar del muchacho, esa transferencia incluye su tumba vacía y las tumbas de Guaka e Yrasema. Debió ser el dolor de Chaha e Ynamburay que la obligó a tomar tal decisión. Los pergaminos han sido copiados, ordenando para no levantar sospechas, huye del sitio, dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Al llegar su rostro pierde color.

Liam está cuidando a una malherida niña de casi cuatro años, esa escena pronto encendió la sangre del Auror, quien jamás se imaginó tal situación. Liam, advirtiendo el estado de ánimo de su compañero, se adelanta.

- ya habrá tiempo de venganza, amigo, la prioridad es ponerla a salvo!

- lo siento… tienes razón… seguimos con el plan! Nos vemos en Norteamérica…

- si… por ahora, sigue tu camino, yo seguiré el mío… ten cuidado!

Liam emplea un hechizo no verbal, convirtiendo la niña castaña dorada en un hámster. Y sin palabras huyen del lugar. El plan debía ser puesto en práctica sin perdida de tiempo.

*****

Una mujer de cabellera plata brillante se encuentra en cuclillas delante de una lápida, cuya inscripción se niega a leerla, mantiene su mirada en un punto lejano en el horizonte.

- como han podido burlar la seguridad… como lograron perder el rastro de esa escuincla… maestra está furiosa… y no es para menos… ha perdido a su gallina de huevos de oro! Son casi cinco años de búsqueda incansable… son casi siete desde aquel día fatídico… Guaka… tu hija heredó tus ojos… los mismos ojos de tu madre al cual aprendí a odiar y amar con igual intensidad! Maldita sea! Es idéntica a la insulsa de Yrasema… Ynamburay está tan obsesionado en encontrarla… el tiempo corre pero no permite que cambie algunas que otras… aún sigo la misma? No lo sé… maestra me culpa por nuestra negligencia…

- así es… - Ynamburay aparece detrás de su hermana Chaha, quien no se inmuta por la presencia de su mellizo – fue nuestra, pero mi obsesión al fin dio frutos…

- a que te refieres?

- la encontré…

*****

Una niña de casi cinco años juega con su padre, quien cambia el formato de su nariz a distintos combinaciones con el color de su pelo y ojos. Una joven de mirada ambarina sonríe al contemplar la escena. El invierno está llegando a su final, por lo que padre e hija disfrutan la nieve descongelarse en el pequeño jardín de su casa humilde, en los suburbios de New York.

- papi, ahora haz la de un cerdito!

- así!

- sip! Y tu pelo… mmm…

- que tal azul electrico! Mira…

- me gusta!

Mientras la hija continúa pidiendo más caretas a su padre, la joven va perdiendo sonrisa al ver acercarse a uno de los amigos de su marido y también es hermano de la joven.

El padre también se percata de la llegada de su cuñado, cuyo semblante no auguraba buenas noticias.

- Liam, dime que no son malas noticias…

- lo siento, hermana... Edward, necesitamos conversar...

Lindsay había puesto a dormir a su pequeña hija, Yeruti, contemplando sus rasgos, tan similares al padre de la niña. Estaba velando el sueño de su pequeña, reuniendo fuerzas para afrontar la situación. Temía por las palabras de su marido, finalmente había llegado el día, estaba preparada, pero oraba que no llegara, aún su hija es pequeña, necesita a su padre, pero el destino siempre se ha ensañado con el hombre que ama.

- Lindsay…

Su voz lo llamaba desde el pequeño despacho. La joven se acercó a su marido y sin darle tiempo de continuar lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, porque soltarlo podría perderlo y nunca recuperarlo.

- promete que regresarás… no por mí, sino por Yeruti…

- por ambas regresaré, Lind… por ambas… por Yeruti, mi pedazo de paraíso y por ti, que te has convertido en el ser que me completa…

- pero Mainumby es tu prioridad…

- se lo prometí a Guaka y a Yrasema…

- lo sé… y es tu lealtad a tus amigos una de las cosas que más he admirado y…

- tranquila, todo saldrá bien… sólo iré a constatar y regresaré por ambas… te lo prometo!

- te amo Edward… no sé si seré capaz de amar a otro como te amo a ti!

- te amo Lindsay, eres única, logrando darme una familia, contigo he conocido y probado la felicidad la cual siempre Yra y Guaka se referían a sí mismos y con Yeru… lo último que deseo es perderte… sin ti, no tengo rumbo… eres mi Rosa de los Vientos!

- Edward!

Ambos comparten un apasionado beso, transmitiéndose a través de él todos los sentimientos mutuos.

- debo asegurarme… que la pequeña Mainumby se encuentre sana y salva…

- te entiendo… te comprendo… sólo regresa… por Yeru y por mi… regresa con nosotras…

- lo haré! Regresaré por las mujeres de mi vida… y más que nunca quiero que la pequeña Mainumby conozca a su prima Yeruti…

- sería lo máximo!

Ambos permanecen abrazados, con sus frentes unidas, perdidos en los ojos del otro, grabando aquel momento a fuego en sus almas, para siempre.

*****

- la niña tiene resistencia…

Si, la niña es resistente, poderosa como su padre y hermosa como su madre. Allí estaba ella, sentada en ese trono, digamos trono por el tamaño y, estaba maniatada las muñecas y tobillos, dejando un espacio entre la espaldera y su espalda, espacio para que pueda liberar el espectáculo y obtener aquello que su maestra tanto atesora.

Pero a él no le importaba los planes de su maestra, lo único que lo impulsaba a cometer esa locura es que al final, la niña le pertenecerá y podrá convertirla en su amada, había formas y métodos para recuperar a Yrasema y para ello es necesario a su hija, sólo por Yrasema cometía todo y cada uno de sus pasos, pronto Yrasema le pertenecería.

- mi señor?

- continuemos, aún no hemos conseguido suficiente!

- si señor!

Cinco individuos, dos mujeres y tres hombres rodeaban a la niña quien aullaba de agonía ataque tras ataque sufrido, pero a pesar de ser una niña de casi 9 años, resistía con todo su ser.

- es muy resistente!

- y si continuamos mañana!

- si, mañana reiniciaremos, déjenla que descanse allí, es un trono apropiado para ella, después de todo, dentro suyo se encuentra la devastación en potencia a punto de ser liberado…

Todos aceptaron las palabras de la mujer que estaba a su lado, pero a él poco importaba que fuera la encarnación misma del Armageddon, ella representa a su único y verdadero amor, Yrasema

*****

En la sala de juntas, usada generalmente para entregar los velatorios de mayor importancia, se encontraban sentados con impaciencia: Astoria Malfoy y su compañero de campo Zacharias Smith, los mejores Auror en sus respectivos cursos; Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot y Michael Corner, finalmente Ronald Weasley.

- que tanto Potter se está demorando…

- no tengo idea…

- hey, Weasley, que tal el Diagon, debe ser emocionante esa área…

- cierra el pico Smith… lo que me corresponde es asunto mío, como yo no me meto con tus asuntos…

- veo que han empezado sin nosotros…

En el umbral de la puerta se distingue dos Aurores, uno de pelo increíblemente alborotado azabache y ojos verdes ocultas tras sus gafas y un hombre de pelo escarlata opaco y unos serenos ojos castaños claros. Tanto Malfoy como Smith extrañaron la llegada del Auror norteamericano, mientras Weasley sabía perfectamente quien era aquel hombre, tras conocer a fondo los detalles de su historia, contada personalmente por el Jefe de los Aurores, por su parte, Boot, Corner y Creevey extrañaron la tardanza de su compañero.

- los he reunido para reorganizar a la Élite Halcón…

- reorganizarnos?

- así es Creevey… existe algunos puntos delicados, por lo que habrán tres parejas de Auror de Élite disponibles las 24 horas para seguridad del Ministro…

- que sucede Potter?

- Creevey, tú tomarás el lugar de Weasley al monitorear las actividades del Callejón Diagon…

En ese momento empezaron a discutir todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el jefe de los Aurores pierda la paciencia.

- escuchen, sé que la estructura de la Élite no ha sido tocada en años…

- disculpa Potter, pero sabes perfectamente que no sólo monitoreo el callejón Diagon, ayudo a George con la tienda y…

- mira Weasley, esto es un asunto delicado, los disturbios de Madame Beaulevard están de algún modo relacionados con disturbios de otros países, la amenaza aún no se ha manifestado, pero el Ministro urgió que son necesarios cambios… Galton trabajará con Weasley, como Galton ha tenido experiencia, necesito a un hombre de confianza a su lado, me comprendes Weasley…

- ok, 'jefe' Potter, volveré al trabajo de campo… pero tú tendrás que convencer a Hermione…

- Weasley, siempre necesitas el permiso de tu esposa? Vaya… nunca lo imaginé…

- Smith, cierra el pico o no respondo por mí!

- basta! Smith! Weasley! No estamos en un estadio de Quiddicth, son Aurores!

- Smith, cálmate!

- pero Malfoy… ush, sabía que estarías al lado del perrito faldero de tu amiga Granger…

- repítelo idiota y…

- como iba diciendo… Boot y Corner siguen juntos así también Smith con Malfoy… ya están avisados… están dispensados…

Cuando todos se disponían a retirarse, el jefe de los Aurores ataja a Weasley y a Smith, Galton decidió permanecer en el umbral de la puerta controlando los demás Aurores que intentaban espiar al jefe regañando a los rivales empedernidos desde Hogwarts, aquel sexto año del jefe en que Smith había insultado las habilidades del aquel entonces guardián.

- es tiempo que dejen sus riñas, en especial en estas reuniones… son compañeros de lucha, han entendido!

- si señor…

- si señor…

- la próxima serán suspendidos sin fecha de readmisión! Eso es todo…

Ante los rostros estupefactos por la amenaza hecha por el 'jefe', Smith y Weasley salen del local, cada uno directo a su escritorio, rumiando cada uno las desgracias para el otro. Galton observaba sonriendo la actitud de su nuevo compañero, sería gracioso trabajar con Weasley.

*****

- pero porqué has permitido que fuera! Lo estropeará!

- Chaha, no estoy de humor para tus intrigas, fue Ynamburay quien la halló, está en su derecho…

- desde cuando…?

- has tenido tu oportunidad y has fallado… ahora tu hermano está al mando… no podemos tocarla por la protección del _rumor_… pero al menos está trabajando en una manera en burlar y capturarla y que mejor en Hogwarts… lejos de sus tutores… es un plan ingenioso… ya me lo pasó en detalles… llevará su tiempo pero dará frutos… así lo asegura…

- pero lo estropeará… ya lo verás…

- si no te conociera diría que estás deseando el fracaso de tu hermano…

- seré yo quien tenga a la niña, maestra, no lo olvides!

Salió hecha una furia del despacho de su maestra, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Sería pérdida de tiempo, y su hermano lo estropeará, lo sabe, lo presiente, su obsesión por Yrasema Jerovia lo cegará y cometerá muchos errores, eso es lo que sucederá, su plan fallará.

Estaba nuevamente delante de la lápida de Guaka e Yrasema Jerovia, y como un ritual sagrado, la joven se mantiene en cuclillas delante de la lápida y desviando su mirada de la inscripción, mantiene sus ojos castaños claros perdidos en el horizonte.

- yo traeré a la niña… ya lo verás maestra, seré yo quien la tenga en mis manos y quitaré sus ojos si es necesario para que obtengas de ella lo que tanto atesoras…

*****

- estás seguro que es la casa correcta, Weasley?

- no molestes, Galton…

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes algo informales se encontraban parados delante de un edificio alto con apartamentos.

- fíjate… quizás las señales muggles te hayan confundido, tu sabes… aquellas que ellos colocan para regular el tráfico de automóviles…

- Galton… eres buen alumno, pero no uses sarcasmo conmigo… ya tengo bastante con George y Harry… ahórrate problemas…

- es que soy un alumno muy 'aplicado' y que mejor que 'ensayar' con el 'maestro'…

- jaja… ja… me muero de risa…

Ambos congeniaban bastante bien, y poseían buena disciplina como Aurors, el jefe había acertado en haberlos puesto juntos para actuar en campo.

- aquí es… mmm, veremos como nos reciben estos muggles…

- no creo que sean tan… según el jefe, nadie supera a los Dursleys…

Horas más tarde, el jefe de los Aurores, el más joven ya nombrado, antes conocido como el 'niño que vivió'… el 'elegido'… títulos que le daban más problemas que beneficios, se encontraba examinando algunos papeles, cuando su secretaria, la dulce sra. Scappinni había anunciado la llegada de dos de sus mejores Aurors, pertenecientes a la Élite Halcón.

- vaya cara! Que sucedió para tenerlos así…

- te has equivocado, 'jefe', si existen seres peores que los Dursleys!

- de que hablas Weasley… que tiene que ver…?

- Potter… la mencionada, Dannielle Sarah Belsoni… que ha manifestado signos de magia en su interior a la edad de 7 años…

- si, recuerdo su expediente, y también recuerdo que ambos fueron asignados a introducir a los padres…

- tutores legales… la madre de la niña murió cuando nació la pequeña… y el padre la crió al lado de una mujer que ya tenía dos hijos, la niña quedó encargada a la madrastra tras la muerte de su padre en su local de trabajo, cuando no cumplía aún los tres años, y para rematar…

- la madrastra se volvió a casar con el padre de sus hijos… Merlín…

- si, la niña prácticamente está atada a esa familia, que la tratan…

- como un fardo…

- Harry… sé lo que piensas, pero es diferente, la madrastra sabe de nuestro mundo, es una squib…

- con más razón! Weasley, Galton, quiero todos los papeles de la niña en mi escritorio para mañana a primera hora…

- en que piensas Potter?

- primero lo conversaré con Ginny… no permitiré que una niña sufra los mismos maltratos que sufría… si salvé a mi pequeña Mai de la soledad, salvaré a esta niña de un infierno…

- Harry Potter, y su MALDITO complejo de héroe… espera, como fue que Ginny dijo, ah si, su Instinto Protector de los Potter…

- muy gracioso Weasley, muy gracioso… pero no ahorraré esfuerzos por 'liberarla' de su 'prisión'

- no será fácil Harry… su madrastra es…

- olvidas que puedo utilizar la fama a mi favor, sólo pediré a Kingsley que tenga una breve charla con el Primer Ministro muggle y resuelto el problema, no lo crees…?

- Potter, de verdad, te admiro, cada día que pasa… sin duda mi pequeña Mainumby está en buenas manos… Guaka e Yrasema deben estar tranquilos sabiendo que nobles seres humanos están cuidando su mayor tesoro…

- Galton, ya te has puesto sentimental… quieres pañuelo?

- oh, por favor Weasley, que ya veo lágrimas en tus ojos… quieres un abrazo?

- ya muchachos… es tarde… debo regresar… Ginny y yo…

- ahórrame los detalles Potter, serás mi jefe, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pero ella aún es mi hermanita…

- en serio Weasley, jamás conocí un hermano tan sobreprotector…

- querrás decir cinco hermanos! Tú al menos sólo te preocupas por uno, Galton…

- no tanto, si vamos a ser sinceros, fue prácticamente Liam quien me empujó a Lindsay, según él, si no fuera yo, sería un pervertido desconocido… cuñados…

- dímelo a mi…

- hey! Basta del sarcasmo contra mi honorable persona… mejor vamos a cenar algo en el Caldero Chorreante!

- yo paso, estoy llegando tarde al compromiso con Ginny! Nos vemos muchachos!

- y tú Galton, ya que nuestro 'jefe' nos ha abandonado…

- tengo que reunirme con Liam y Hector, si quieres…

- no… discutirán sobre Kerasypane…

- exacto!

- será para la próxima… mmm, quizás convenza a Hermione para salir a cenar… está tan atareada con las investigaciones…

- escuché que ella y Liam se llevan de maravillas…

- sip… tu amigo es un gran apoyo, nunca conocí a alguien que compartiera las mismas ideas de Hermione, casi como si fueran mellizos… y lo mejor es que no me siento amenazado, por lo que me contaste…

- Liam es muy fiel a la memoria de Miracles… casi doce años… y también, Liam ve a Hermione como una hermana mayor…

- si, aquella charla fue muy… bien… te dejo… a ver si encuentro a mi Hermione dispuesta, oh…

- tranquilo… tu secreto está a salvo!

- Edward! Eres un buen amigo!

Mientras ambos se separaban en el Atrio del Ministerio, cada uno dispuesto a seguir su camino, Edward reflexionó todo lo que le ha estado sucediendo en los últimos dos años, desde que la pequeña Mainumby ha estado protegida con los Potter, pero algo en su interior le advertía que la calma antes de la tempestad estaba desapareciendo y pronto Kerasypane se pondría de manifiesto, sólo esperaba que las noticias de Hector Wheeler sean de buen augurio, era lo único que clamaba a los cielos.

*****

La luna brillaba gloriosa en el raro cielo despejado de la Isla Británica. Su luz bañaba dos figuras en medio a las antiguas y misteriosas ruinas conocidas como Stonehedge. En el centro del altar, una niña vestida con uniforme de Hogwarts se encontraba en un estado catatónico, su abundante cabellera castaña dorada estaba cuidadosamente amarrada en un alto moño trenzado, su rostro infantil sin expresión alguna acentuado por sus castaños y penetrantes ojos oscuros que extrañamente habían perdido su habitual brillo. Un hombre encapuchado, inquieto, agitaba su varita en complicados floreos y sacudidas a medida que construía un circulo alrededor de la niña, el brillante círculo compuesto de runas y dibujos tribales estaba completándose, dejando eufórico al individuo.

- pronto mi adorable tesoro, pronto aquella que tanto amor te profesaba será tu alma y yo la amaré como debió ser… - se aproxima hasta la niña, la contempla con ojos hambrientos de lujuria y perversión, sus ojos escarlatas, como la de su madre, adquirieron una intensidad obsesiva al intentar memorizar los rasgos del bello rostro de la niña – lo único que lamento es que no hayas heredado los hermosos ojos del cielo de mi ángel… sería… perfecto… en lugar de ello… llevas los penetrantes ojos oscuros de aquel que se atrevió a arrebatármela… nunca se lo perdonaré… pero eso está olvidado, tú y yo haremos una nueva historia… eres tan bella… me amarás… como he amado a mi ángel… nuestro amor trascenderá todo, incluso la muerte… tus labios carnosos como los de ella… son la tentación…

Ya cuando los alientos del individuo y la niña estaban chocando entre si una potente voz de mando lo detuvo, haciendo que el individuo retrocediera tanto como si hubiera sufrido un choque eléctrico para desviar su atención desde su objeto de deseo hacia los tres individuos vestidos de Aurores que habían llegado tan sorpresivamente dejándolo descolocado, no pudiendo encontrar explicación al fallo de su plan maestro.

- ALEJA TUS SUCIAS GARRAS DE MI HIJA SI QUIERES CONTINUAR RESPIRANDO, MALDITO PEDÓFILO!!!

*****

- wow! Mira papi! Es hermoso ese pájaro carpintero, no lo crees!

- si hija! Te gusta!

- es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora!

- mira Yeru… allí!

- wow, es la sección de elefantes… vamos Asaf!

- espérame Yeru… ya estoy viejo para esto!

- no te quejes! Me lo debes por la broma de Virgil!

- yo no tuve culpa, soy completamente inocente!

- engáñame que me gusta cuando lo intentas!

- no es justo! Padrino!

- yo no me meto en tus asuntos… resuélvelos… solo tiene nueve años…

- y?

- y tú tienes trece… usa la astucia…

- no estoy en Slytherin para que te enteres… soy un verdadero Gryffindor y con mucha honra!

- ya… vamos que Lindsay se impacientará…

- hey Yeru… vamos…

- pero quiero ver las tortugas…

- continuaremos mañana… aún tienes tres dias de recorrido…

- ok… adónde iremos…

- a un Restaurant Medieval, cortesía de tu tío Hector… para compensarte la ausencia de Virgil…

- que mal lo de su tía… en fin, vamos…

Edward caminaba con su hija y ahijado por un zoológico, en New York. Todos los años no se perdía el cumpleaños de su niña, pero quizás el próximo, no quisiera pensarlo, en la Isla Británica han estado tensos los últimos meses, Bloody Mask se ha mostrado muy osado al atacar importantes miembros del Ministerio Inglés, desestabilizando el gobierno de Kingsley Shaklebolt, a tal punto de colocar al mismo Harry Potter como su guardaespaldas junto de los de la Élite Halcón, los cambios hechos por el Jefe de los Aurores ha estado rindiendo frutos, pero no lo suficientes para evitar la muerte de seres cercanos al 'niño que vivió'. Si todo lo planeado sigue su curso, los próximos meses serán cruciales para desenmascarar a Bloody Mask, hasta entonces, no podrán encontrar a los infiltrados dentro del Ministerio, como lo había dicho Hermione Weasley, tenían que esperar el golpe decisivo inicial por parte de los conspiradores. Y el plan orquestado por Ronald Weasley era digno de un estratega militar muggle, como solía justificarse, sólo lo comparo a una partida de ajedrez, y como el jefe siempre lo recuerda, el mejor desde los tiempos de Hogwarts es su mejor amigo y cuñado.

- y esa sonrisa?

- solo recuerdo a mi jefe y como le toma el pelo a mi compañero Auror…

- en serio?

- si… mmm, Lindsay…

- Si?

Estaban algo alejados de los niños quienes correteaban admirando el lugar, buscando un lugar para cenar. La pareja se había detenido en un lugar que no estropeara la llegada de los demás comensales, Edward estaba con un semblante serio, casi sombrío, asustando a su esposa.

- sé que no tengo derechos, después de todo son más de tres años separados…

- no comiences con lo mismo… quizás no vivas bajo el mismo techo que Yeru y yo, pero aún eres parte de nuestra familia…

- te amo… nunca lo olvides…

- siempre… mmm, dime…

- necesito que te mantengas en movimiento… considera un año sabático… lleva a Yeru… recorre el país… no te detengas… existen atentados contra los familiares que estén relacionados a funcionarios del Ministerio Inglés… Liam y Hector apoyaron esta idea… yo debía contártelo… debes desaparecer… no entres en contacto… espera a tener noticias de Liam con su patronus… por favor, ponte a salvo…

- y tu?

- estaré bien… es por el bien de todos…

- principalmente de Mainumby Jerovia…

- y de nuestra Yeru también… recuerda, ella lleva mi sangre y lo último que…

- no te preocupes… te comprendo…

Ambos quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, transmitiéndose todo el sentimiento mutuo correspondido. Habrá tiempo para llorar, ahora es tiempo de disfrutar los pequeños momentos de felicidad robadas al dolor, al sufrimiento y a la muerte.

- aquí!

- es buen sitio!

- ya vamos!

- wow, de verdad han elegido uno bueno…

Mientras la pareja disfruta de la compañía de los niños, admirando el espectáculo, grabando en la memoria dichos recuerdos, recuerdos de que la felicidad está al alcance, sólo tiene que ser disfrutada a cada momento forjado por uno mismo.

*****

Estaba corriendo a las mil maravillas, el plan estaba en rieles, nada ni nadie lo podrá estropear, todo fue calculado fríamente.

- algunas veces me pregunto, donde estaba tu cabeza al confiar a la niña a esa mujer…

- anda tu… que haces aquí…

- te extrañaba…

- vete a otro con ese cuento…

- uiii… que temperamento hermanito…

- de verdad Chaha, que quieres...?

- a certificarme que tu 'GRAN PLAN' llegue a buen puerto… o sea que…

- está todo bajo control… regresa a casa!

- nop… quiero estar presente cuando ella lo estropee… y quiero contemplar tu lindo rostro cuando intentes buscar una excusa para salvar tu pellejo…

- y según tu, cual es la falla de mi plan, eh?

- debes desestabilizar a los Potter… destruir su confianza… es lo que mantiene la protección sobre la escuincla…

- querida y desquiciada hermana mía… Potter está muerto… y pronto su abnegada pelirroja lo seguirá… cuando la encuentre…

- es tan difícil de descifrar al guardián del _Fidelio_?

- no molestes…

- y que me dices de la Orden del Fénix?

- están bajo control!

- si claro, y soy una _gosglaye…_

- no bromees con eso! Lo tenemos prohibido mencionarlos… son…

- lo sé… siempre te dejan nervioso!

- no existen, maestra solo los mencionó por…

- son guardianes de los conocimientos elementales, conocimientos que sólo seres como la escuincla podrían manipular… crees que maestra la desea por eso?

- no lo sé… ella nunca fue sincera cuando…

Pero la entrada de un encapuchado con una máscara escarlata grotesca interrumpió la conversación de los mellizos.

- hemos perdido el Ministerio, los de la Orden del Fénix consiguieron acorralar a los nuestros, están por invadir Hogwarts, ya fueron advertidos… están procediendo al plan de captura y fuga, como establecido en el protocolo Bloody Mask…

- esto no puede estar pasando!

- solo espero hermanito que encuentres una excusa justificable, porque la escuincla no estará en tus manos…

- porque estas tan segura? Como si desearas que yo fracasara… como si desearas…

- porque fuiste ingenuo en confiar en ella… antes de complacerte… ella escuchará sus instintos… y como bien sabes… ella siempre odió a Yrasema… su rival por tu afecto…

- no…

- que tierno… ya lo veo… la mujer despechada por el hombre que ama a la madre de la niña que supuestamente se convertirá en el receptáculo del alma…

- CÁLLATE! Debo…

- ya es tarde… si la escuincla muere… sinceramente no envidio estar en tus zapatos ahora…

Ynamburay Katupyry se desplomó en el sillón de su escritorio, con su mirada perdida, todo el éxito de su plan descansa en las manos de una mujer despechada. Nada podría salvarlo de la ira de su maestra si el plan fallara, no obtendría lo que siempre ha anhelado, amar a Yrasema Tory, no importando si su cuerpo pertenezca a la de su propia hija.

*****

- lo siento papá… pero estábamos…

- cálmate Albus, respira y repite con más calma…

- no comprendes padrino! Ellas están en peligro! EN PELIGRO! Mai y Lily!

- Asaf, ASAF! No entendimos nada por eso…

- Edward, papá, tío Ron… estoy listo…

Edward Galton corría contra el tiempo. Habían sido ingenuos en no haber colocado los hechizos antitransladores, tras aquel fatídico episodio del Stonehedge habían incrementado la seguridad del castillo gracias a la alianza hecha con los duendes de Gringotts al prestar a varios de sus mejores magos rompehechizos para elaborar una nueva mejora en los hechizos antiguos de seguridad. Pero jamás consideraron la astucia de los conspiradores, y todo para dejar vulnerable la protección del _rumor._

Y ahora, seguido de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, se dirigía hacia donde había indicado Albus, quien junto de sus compañeros habían luchado contra la tiranía impuesta en Hogwarts, protegiendo a los alumnos, pero no contaban que la ahora directora en fuga se hubiera llevado a dos rehenes de importancia, Lily Potter y Mai Jerovia, ambas estaban dispuestas a sacrificar todo por salvar a los alumnos, incluso servir de escudo para la fuga de aquella que los tuvo torturando por tantos meses.

No se detiene al llegar hasta la figura pelirroja inconciente, que rápidamente su jefe se pone a constatar que sigue con vida, ayudado por su mejor amigo quien lo tranquiliza. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Continúa a pesar de oir la advertencia de su jefe en colocar la mente en frío. Pero no podía, debía llegar hasta el final.

No se equivocó, al presenciar como un hermoso fénix dorado escarlata arde delante de una hermosa niña castaña dorada, tras el impacto de una maldición asesina cuyo blanco había sido la niña, quien estaba petrificada por la escena.

Sus últimos pensamientos a medida que se acercaba velozmente para interceptar el segundo rayo esmeralda, estaban dirigidos a sus antiguos y nuevos amigos, disculpándose con los padres de la niña por abandonarla de esa cruel manera y deseando que su hija Yeruti y su amada Lindsay sean felices. Tras el rostro dulce de su esposa e hija, llegó la oscuridad. Y al final, una intensa luz lo envolvió.

- no te esperábamos tan temprano…

- pero me alegra que hayas disfrutado de tu vida…

- no sabes cuan orgulloso nos has dejado…

- estoy feliz que seas mi hermano… mi hermano del alma…

- y que hayas cuidado de nuestra hija, nuestro mayor tesoro…

- he vivido plenamente… no me arrepiento de nada… estoy en paz… - Y el hombre se acerca a su nana, a su tía-madre, a su padre, y a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos del alma, juntos ingresar a un hermoso jardín – solo espero que mi pequeña Mainumby… continúe adelante…

- lo hará, es una Jerovia…

- la esperanza de todos!

*****

- estos son todos los documentos, estúdialos, no importa el tiempo que te tome…

- agradezco tu confianza, mi señora…

- debes desestabilizar el matrimonio Potter, no importa tus métodos, pero la confianza debe ser destruida, solo así la escuincla… y no me importa como lo hagas, tienes que tener a ese Auror bajo tus pies…

- no será difícil, tantos años con una misma mujer, debes estar ansioso por sangre fresco… no está nada mal, se conserva muy bien, no aparenta la edad que dice tener su expediente… muy interesante…

- te dejo a cargo…

Al salir la mujer encapuchada, Chaha Katupyry se desploma en su sillón, su plan no fallará, no será violento como lo planeara su hermano Ynamburay, sería discreto pero el daño será incalculable. Ginevra Potter y Harry Potter, los tutores de la escuincla Mainumby Jerovia. La protección del _rumor_, solo tiene efecto por la confianza y el amor profesado íntimamente, si ambos desaparecen, la escuincla estará vulnerable y en el momento de la emboscada. Será un éxito sin precedentes. Ynamburay no intervendrá, han sido errores suficientes por mil vidas, es tiempo que dirija el destino según sus reglas, y lo planeado por su mente es una obra maestra, hasta _ella _lo debe admitir, y se tragará cada palabra, su maestra la debe nombrar como heredera, no su mellizo inútil que ha estropeado todo.

El mundo le pertenece y su maestra le dará los últimos poderes que ha heredado desde generaciones pasadas y este plan es el clímax antes de poseer a todos ante sus pies.

- prepárate, escuincla, ya llegó tu hora… yo te llevaré hasta el infierno y desearías nunca haber nacido, maldito fruto de Yrasema y Guaka Jerovia! Maldito mil veces, maldito!

*****

En medio de aquel sitio, estaba Chaha Katupyry atrapada dentro de un campo de fuerza gracias a un círculo creado por runas y figuras tribales, intentando huir desesperadamente. El gran Auror Harry Potter aún permanecía petrificado por el hechizo que lo había lanzado el hombre que se levantaba despacio, no lejos del inglés, había recuperado la conciencia, lo último que recordaba es haber caído tras recibir el hechizo de aturdimiento lanzado por la joven de cabellera castaña dorada, igual que la de su madre, tan similares y a la vez tan distintas, sin dudas heredó el carácter del malnacido de Guaka Jerovia.

El menor de los Katupyry, avanzando pesadamente hacia el sitio donde se realizaba el ritual, no pudo dejar de notar el terror en los ojos esmeraldas del jefe de los aurors, y sonriendo cálidamente al hombre que ha cuidado y amado a la hija de su querida Yra como su propia hija, sonríe ampliamente al notar el desconcierto por el acto espontáneo del mago oscuro.

No era para menos, esa noche haría el sacrificio supremo, en memoria de Yra, y también de su hermano, Ypeku…

- _lartso ley o cisif ol ertne o bmil lene o divlo led larbmu le o tneimitneperra nis selbanodrepmi senemirc o ditemoc nah euq solleuqa a adrauga leurc o nitsed nu roiretna a… - _la joven recitaba el mantra de activación del Ritual, logrando detener el destinario final dentro del círculo de runas y tribales evitando su fuga, pronto terminaría su sufrimiento, vengaría la muerte de todos sus seres queridos pero jamás imaginó la intervención de Ynamburay Katupyry - que…? – Ynamburay se acercó hasta la joven, temiendo que el hombre viniera a interrumpir el Ritual que tanto trabajo le costó realizar gracias a las maniobras de distracción proporcionadas por su padrino, se arrepentía el no haber amarrado al malnacido cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora estaba indefensa, su varita se encontraba en medio atajando a la desquiciada Chaha quien gritaba obscenidades a la castaña dorada, ésta no sabía como defenderse, y su padrino no podía ayudarla, se encontraba en una situación muy delicada. Cuando Ynamburay levantó la varita de chivato, la joven cerró sus ojos esperando la maldición asesina.

- déjame a mi… no sacrifiques tu juventud… jamás me lo perdonaría… - la joven abrió sus ojos totalmente perpleja por las palabras de su enemigo – tú no… Yra jamás me lo perdonaría… debes vivir… mi hermana y yo… no merecemos vivir… - Mainumby Jerovia estaba sin palabras a lo dicho por aquel que tanto la ha perseguido para convertirla en su mujer en memoria de su madre – no existe forma de compensarte todo el daño que te he causado, mi familia solo trajo dolor y sufrimiento a todos, es tiempo de romper el círculo de vicios… déjame ser quien ofrezca el precio de este ritual…

- MALDITO TRAIDOR!!! – Chaha había escuchado atónita la declaración de su hermano, por un momento se sintió a salvo pero al notar las 'nobles' intenciones de su 'estúpido y sentimental' hermano, no podía permanecer callada ante el colosal error que condenarían a ambos al Umbral del Olvido – ESTÁS LOCO! NOS CONDENARÁS A LOS DOS! LIBÉRAME Y MATEMOS A ESA ESCUINCLA Y SU MALDITO TUTOR!

- NO! ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO CHAHA! HARTO DE TODO, ES TIEMPO DE…

- LIBÉRAME INEPTO, TENGO QUE TERMINAR LA MISIÓN QUE NUESTRA MAESTRA NOS HA ENCOMENDADO Y TÚ NO ME HARÁS FALLAR! NO ME HARÁS FALLAR!

- mi querida Mainumby, eres tan bella como tu madre y tan fuerte como tu padre… estoy feliz que hayas encontrado una familia que te ha amado desde el momento que los encontraste – mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry Potter quien no comprendía el ritmo de los últimos hechos, asistía con total perplejidad, al igual que su ahijada quien aún no recuperó el habla, posando una cálida mirada en la castaña dorada quien aún intentaba recuperarse del shock sufrido por las palabras de Ynamburay – termina el ritual, pero emplea mi… - entregando la varita de chivato a la joven quien lo recibe asombrada.

- sabes lo que estás a punto de ofrecer… es un Ritual Prohibido! – al fin se recuperó, lanzando una penetrante y fulminante mirada a Ynamburay quien sonríe

- y aún así lo empleas, a pesar que Potter te lo haya prohibido…

- yo…

- hazlo por favor… es mi forma de REDENCIÓN!

- Ynamburay… - viendo la determinación de Ynamburay, Mai accede, convocando su varita de lapacho sustituyéndola por la de chivato de Ynamburay. Chaha, quien aún no salía de su asombro por el acto de su hermano, no reaccionó cuando el campo de energía que la retenía se había desvanecido con la sustitución de varitas, y empezó a gritar escandalosamente cuando se percató de la valiosa oportunidad que había dejado escapar. Ynamburay sonreía a su hermana mientras Mai terminaba de recitar el mantra, sellando su alma -_ div us ed o draf le noc a serger noisulcnoc nis a deuq o tisoporp le is o rep noisim a veun anu o onrete oznacsed led noicpo al e esop lanif la o cisif o nalp le ne rilpmuc a otisoporp un eesop erpmeis y latromni se amla le… _SELLADO DE ALMAS!

Un fuerte resplandor surgió de la varita de chivato atrapando a Chaha quien se contorcía furiosamente intentando escaparse gritando contra su hermano quien parecía desvanecerse, la última imagen que sus ojos pudieron retener es la de Harry Potter corriendo en dirección a la joven castaña dorada quien caía inerte, gritando su nombre con desesperación.

- Mai?

- estará bien…

Delante de Ynamburay se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño rojizo opaco y unos brillantes ojos castaños claros, vestía una túnica blanca y una radiante sonrisa.

- Ypeku? Eres tú? Cómo…?

- cómo? Lamento informarte hermanito, pero has muerto…

- eso ya lo sé! – estaba molesto, cómo se le ocurre bromear con eso, nunca había comprendido a su hermano mayor

- lo siento, eso de sarcasmo me lo pegué con Ronald Weasley… es un amigo muy… gracioso, no sé si me comprendes…

- basta… porqué yo…? Espera… Porqué tú…?

- digamos que estoy aquí para acompañarte hasta donde se encuentran los demás esperándote…

- esperándome?

- has hecho… el acto humano mas sublime que existe, un SACRIFICIO DE AMOR… - y la sonrisa de Ypeku se amplió aún más

- que?

- así es hermanito, al no permitir que mi pequeña Mainumby empleara su alma como pago del Ritual de Sellado de Almas, tu alma oscurecida por la corrupción que _esa mujer… _bueno, han hecho una excepción contigo… podrás obtener…

- y Chaha? – la expresión alegre de Ypeku desapareció y se tornó sombría.

- ella… su… hump, su esencia fue enviada al…

- ya… - sabía perfectamente y esperaba que él también terminara en dicho lugar – en el Umbral del Olvido… yo… también debía…

- no! Tu has demostrado arrepentimiento por tus crímenes y al salvar a Mainumby… vamos hermanito! Estaremos juntos y nuestro padre está muy feliz que no toda la influencia maligna de…

- no… prefiero regresar y…

- como así?

- no puedo acompañarte…

- y eso?

- debo regresar, con un nuevo fardo… quiero de verdad merecerme regresar contigo… he cometido muchos errores, quiero… quiero hacerlos por mi mismo, cada paso para ganarme dignamente, me comprendes?

- quieres encontrar el verdadero propósito de tu existencia, verdad?

- si… - y ambos hermanos sonríen ampliamente.

- avisaré a todos que decidiste regresar y completar tu nuevo propósito y cuando sea el tiempo te reunirás con nosotros, lo prometes!

- si, lo prometo, cumpliré mi nueva misión y al terminar mi nueva vida… los buscaré! Lo prometo! - Ypeku abraza a su hermano, quien al principio no comprende, pero al final le corresponde – saluda a nuestro padre… y dile a… Yra que me perdone y también a Guaka… yo…

- por salvar a Mainumby, ellos ya te perdonaron, deseaban verte, pero bueno…

- debo regresar…

- y yo voy a seguir adelante… Cuídate!

- gracias, hermano…

Mientras el hermano mayor se despide con una mano alzada en un adiós a medida que se aleja por el bosque tupido que hasta entonces el más joven no se había percatado, empieza a explorar la belleza del lugar, cuando se percata que su hermano mayor ya había desaparecido quedando solo, sonríe y empieza a caminar por el lado contrario que su hermano mayor, esperando que su próxima vida pueda completar su propósito sin corromperse y así reencontrarse con su hermano y su padre una vez más.

*****

- Avada Kedavra!

Una joven con túnicas oscuras, ni llegaba a los veinte años, caía inerte a los pies de Ysope Katupyry, quien estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sólo la muerte espera para los mensajeros de malas noticias, y esa esquincla sólo trajo la noticia más espantosa que podría echar a perder su INMORTALIDAD.

- MALDITA MAINUMBY JEROVIA! MALDITA MIL VECES!

Respiraba entrecortadamente, su perfecto mundo fue arrebatado, y todo por _ella._ Aquella que consideró como su fuente de riquezas, es la misma que la arruinó.

- mi pequeña Chaha, mi pequeño Ynamburay… como, como pudieron…? – se detuvo bruscamente observando el cuerpo inerte de la joven – es imposible… los entrené desde su más tierna edad, han manejado toda rama de las Artes Oscuras y fueron derrotados por una inexperiente… por uno de _ellos_… no hay duda que sangre Jerovia corre por sus venas… conocidos por luchar contra nosotros, los practicantes de Artes Oscuras, pero ella aún no tenía… y mis pequeños ya era maestros, es inconcebible… MALDITA, MIL VECES MALDITA! Me has desgarrado mi alma, pequeña sabandija… - una sonrisa siniestra se abría en su bello rostro y sus ojos brillaron al concebir el plan supremo – pequeña sabandija… te desgarraré el alma como lo has hecho con la mía… quitándote aquello que me has arrebatado, restaurando MI INMORTALIDAD!

Unas oscuras y estridentes carcajadas se oían desde el despacho de aquella que ha conquistado la INMORTALIDAD, con un método que ni el mismo Tom Sorvolo Riddle podría concebir.

THE END?

**nota final: **_gracias por esta opornidad de que llegaras hasta aquí, esta es sólo un fragmento de todo el mundo que imaginé en el universo pottérico, una especie de 'tras bambalinas' acerca de la personaje que robará mucho protagonismo. He puesto a la pareja principal a Harry y Ginny porque ambos serán cruciales en el desarrollo de la historia. esto es una especie de PRÓLOGO a la trilogía 'CONOCIMIENTOS ELEMENTALES´y esporádicamente quizás haga oneshots para explicar situaciones que no pudieron acomodarse en la cronologia del fic._

_Espero sus críticas con ansias, así espero poder mejorar y aplicar en mi casi terminada obra maestra!_

_GRACHIAS! de parte de la autora: _**Raluxna Miramai**


End file.
